Skating on Thin Ice
by kt2785
Summary: The losties are going to be rescued.  Sawyer is still pissed off, and he won't talk to Kate.  Will she be able to get him to tell her what happened?  Skate.
1. Chapter 1

Kate saw him sitting in the sand by himself. She had no idea what to say to him. He had left her to go back to camp with Juliet...he had rather been with Juliet than her. Jack said that he was only trying to protect her, but Kate knew better. She heard his tone. He was just so distant. Something happened to him. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched and then stood up. Without saying a word to her he walked down the beach. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She saw Jack hugging Juliet and listening to her story. Hurley came up behind her.

"Dude, are we saved?" he asked.

"I don't know," she chuckled and turned to face him. "They say that they can get a fix on our location, but...I don't know."

"Don't worry Kate," Hurley replied, changing his tone. "Sawyer will be ok. He's just a little freaked out over the guy he killed."

"What?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah," Hurley nodded. "He killed that guy...Tom I think."

"Today?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he responded. "He's gonna be ok."

Kate looked down the beach and to where Sawyer was sitting by himself. She sighed to herself and sat down where she was standing.

"Kate?" Juliet came up behind her.

"What do you want?" Kate sighed. She shoook her head and continued to look towards where Sawyer was sitting.

"I wanted to tell you that Sawyer is ok," she whispered.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Hurley already told me that he would be. Do you mind leaving me alone?"

"I care a lot about him Kate. But he loves you," Juliet stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she scoffed.

"Jack," she replied. "I-we really got to know each other well-"

"Yeah while you had him imprisioned. He really didn't have any choice in the matter."

"Yes he did," Juliet nodded. "He didn't have to talk to me."

"What was his choice?" she asked. "Either he complied and acted like everything was ok, or he didn't. Things would be much worse if he didn't."

"Ok well think what you want, but no one forced him to talk to me or laugh at my jokes," Juliet answered. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. Kate stood up and walked down the beach to where Sawyer was sitting. She sat down next to him without talking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"'bout what?" he mumbled.

"About whatever I did wrong," she answered. "I don't know why you didn't want me to come with you. I don't know why you were so angry, but I just-I don't want you to be mad at me any more."

"I ain't mad at you Kate," he sighed.

"Then why the hell do you keep calling me Kate?" she asked. "The only time you call me Kate is when I've done something to piss you off."

He didn't reply. He didn't look at her. Inside he knew that Kate could never love a guy like him. He knew that in the end her choice would be Jack. He was a bad person. Kate needed someone good in her life. She even told him that she would never have anything good. She was really talking to Wayne but Sawyer heard her words, and remembered everything that she had said. She still hadn't told him who Wayne was.

"Please," she whispered. "Just talk to me. I would rather have you tell me that you hate me, rather than the silent treatment."

"I don't hate you," he sighed. "I just can't talk to you."

He stood up and walked further down the beach. Kate knew better than to follow him. He wouldn't talk to her right now. She would just give him time. A few hours later rescue did come. They all scrambled on to the boat and were cheering, hugging and kissing each other. She walked toward the boat slowly. Part of her didn't want to leave. She would have to get back to her life off the island. She would go back to running. Or maybe she would get caught and then go to jail. She would never see Jack or Sawyer again, so her choice didn't really matter. Jack came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought maybe it was Sawyer. She turned around and sat Jack. He hugged her and smiled.

"We're going home," he laughed.

"Yeah," she forced a smile. "It's exciting."

"Kate everything is going to be ok," he told her. "Sawyer will be fine, and you'll...you won't go to jail. I promise. I'll take care of you."

"Thanks," she sniffled. "But I don't think that anything you just said is true. Sawyer isn't going to be ok. He's-something happened to him."

"Yeah he killed a guy," Jack replied. "Juliet told me."

"No," she shook her head. "Something happened when he went into the jungle with Locke. When he came back he-he just wasn't the same."

Kate looked down the beach to where Sawyer was still sitting. He wasn't coming over to the boat. She didn't get why not. She smiled at Jack and then walked over to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Are you just gonna sit here?" she asked. "You're not coming?"

"Just leave me alone Kate," he scoffed. "I already told you, I don't want to talk to you. And don't follow me this time."

He walked this time toward the boat. It was going to be hard for her not to follow him. She waited for a minute and then walked over to the boat. She saw Jack trying to talk to Sawyer. She knew that the only reason why he was attempting to talk to him was because of her.

They were on the boat. Kate was sitting by herself. She looked across the boat and saw Jack and Sawyer. Each of them on opposite sides of the boat. She stood up and walked toward where Sawyer was sitting.

"Don't," he said. She sighed and walked over to where Jack was sitting.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled. "Have a seat."

She smiled too and sat down. She hadn't been sitting with him for 5 minutes when Juliet came over to them and sat down. Kate sat in silence with them not looking at either of them, but back toward Sawyer. He was sitting with his knees up and his arms resting on them. She could see that his fists were clenched. He was moving his lips, muttering something to himself. Kate sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go try and talk to him," Kate mumbled.

"Kate, what's the point?" Jack asked. "He's not talking to you."

"I know," she nodded. "But it's driving me crazy. I just-I have to know if he's ok."

Jack nodded and watched as Kate walked over to where Sawyer was sitting. She cleared her throat to make her presence known, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dammit Kate," he sighed. "Why can't you for once do what I say and leave me alone."

"I just-" she began.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I think that everyone might notice if we started goin' at it right here in the middle of the boat...and we wouldn't want that. We wouldn't want anyone to know that you enjoy being with me."

"I was just coming over here to see how you are," she scoffed and swallowed hard.

"Well I'm fine," he replied. "Now leave me alone."

"Can't," she shrugged. "I'm staying here and you're going to tell me what the hell your problem is."

"I don't have a problem Kate," he sighed. "I think you're the one with the problem."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Well you're a little nosey," he told her. Kate shrugged and sat down. Sawyer rolled his eyes, but didn't tell her to leave. They both sat there for a few minutes in complete silence.

"Ok, I see you ain't leavin'," he began. "So you and doc makin' wedding plans yet?"

"Where did you get an idea like that?" she inquired.

"I just wanted to know," he whispered. "You've been hangin' out with him a lot."

"Well you haven't been around lately," she replied. "Plus I've only been hanging out with him for a day. We're friends."

"Excuse me if I don't want to watch as you and Jack start having some kind of relationship."

"We're not starting a relationship," she answered. "I-We're just friends. That's it."

"Well I think he would like more than that," he responded.

"He told me he loved me," she told him.

"Yeah, so did I," he whispered so softly that she could hardly hear him. "Now DO YOU MIND LEAVING?!"

"I-" she started.

"No, I'm done Kate!" he said. "It's too hard. You are in love with Jack...fine...go be in love, and leave me alone."

"What's too hard?" she asked.

"Being in love with a person who has made it clear she doesn't feel the same way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Just leave me the hell alone," he demanded.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're talking about," she answered.

"If you don't know then there's no point," he stated.

"What are you, 15?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Now go away!"

"You love me," she whispered very softly.

"I've told you how I feel. Which to be honest doesn't happen very often."

"It's hard for me to-" she began.

"I don't care," he interrupted. "I asked you if you loved me and your answer was a kiss...and while it was a nice kiss, a kiss that I won't soon forget...I'm not stupid. You kissed me so that you didn't have to answer the question. Because the answer is no. Now if you don't mind leaving..."

"I just want to get things back to the way things were before," she said quietly.

"I want to get it back."

"The way things were before what?" he asked with a slight scoff. "Before we slept together?"

"No," she shook her head. "Is that what you thought I meant by clean slate?"

"What else could it have meant Kate?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Maybe that we could just forget about our stupid, petty arguing and start from where we left off with each other in the cages. When we came back I know that I went back for Jack, but it was because I had to. James, we just left him there. Anything could have happened to him, and after he saved us...I had to save him."

"Because you're in love with him," he mumbled.

"I care for Jack," she started.

"I don't want to hear about it," he interrupted.

"Just listen to me for a second," she replied. "I care about Jack. But I don't want him. I'm not drawn to him. I don't love him...not in the same way as he loves me. I know that you love me James. It's just really hard for me to feel anything for anyone...because everyone who I love...they all leave or die."

"Well Kate," he began. "People I love leave too. In fact you've left 3 times."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"First when you jumped me that night after you and Jack were back...then when you told me that you couldn't sleep if you weren't in your own tent...and the third was a moment when I needed you to stay the most."

**FLASHBACK**

"You don't gotta use me Freckles, all you gotta do is ask," he said. She opened her mouth to protest but he had left. She felt terrible. She knew that she had hurt him. How did he even know that she had seen Jack with Juliet? She tried to get her mind off of it. She spent the rest of the day by herself and her thoughts. She was sitting on the beach eating by herself. She looked down the beach and saw Jack and Juliet. Neither of them asked her to join them.

"Hey Freckles," she heard the southern accent behind her. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Mind if I join you?"

She smiled wider and nodded. He sat down next to her and began to eat in silence. She looked over at him and stopped eating.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

"You," she whispered. "I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm not," he chuckled. "Having a beautiful woman come into my tent just to have sex with me..."

She tried not to smile, but it wasn't really working.

"He's a fool," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack," he replied. "He's a fool. If he thinks that Juliet could ever be as amazing as you...he's-well at the risk of sounding redundant, he's a fool."

"I guess that makes two of us," she shook her head.

"Well," he started. "Like I said earlier today, all you have to do is ask Freckles. So-"

"I'll come to your tent in 20 minutes," she interrupted. "I mean...Can I come to your tent in 20 minutes?"

"Any time Freckles," he whispered. "Any time."

He reached over and touched her face gently. She looked past Sawyer and towards where Jack and Juliet were sitting. Part of her wished that Jack would see them and be jealous, but he was laughing at something Juliet had said and was looking down at his feet. She let out an almost inaudible scoff and stood up.

"20 minutes?" he asked. She nodded and went toward her own tent. 20 minutes later she went to Sawyer's tent. He was laying half naked on his bed, waiting for her. She smiled down at him, and he took her wrist gently and pulled her down. She kissed his lips much softer than she had the previous night. This time was much slower and softer. Sawyer did everything in his power to make sure he loved every inch of her body. He kissed down her stomach and back up to her mouth.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't even mean to say it, but it was too late to take it back now. Kate pretended that she didn't hear him. She moaned softly and hoped he wouldn't say it again...he didn't.

She felt guilty again. That night Sawyer had whispered into her ear that he loved her. What was worse is that she pretended not to hear it. She slipped her arm from around him and sat up.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"I can't sleep if I'm not in my own tent," she answered.

"Fine," he replied. "Let's go to your tent."

"Nothing personal," she said. "Old habbits, y'know."

"Fine," he scoffed. "Scram."

She let out a chuckle and continued to get dressed.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"It's five tents," she smiled. "I think I'll make it."

"You sure," he smiled back. "I gotta pee anyway."

"That is so romantic," she chuckled. She leaned forward to kiss him. She could feel that he wasn't going to pull away first, and she quickly got up and left the tent.

The walk back to her tent was lonely and cold. She almost wished she would have taken Sawyer up on his offer to walk her home. She went into her tent and laid down. She had trouble falling asleep...before she thought that it was just sleeping next to Sawyer...but she realized that moving tents wasn't going to make her guilt go away.

**More Flashback-the night Sawyer came back with the tape**

After everyone had heard the tape they all began discussing. Even though Kate couldn't understand Korean she knew that Sun was telling Jin some, but not all of what the tape had said. They walked back to their tent. Jack and Juliet were sitting on the sand near by. Kate couldn't hear what Jack was saying, but she was certain that it was something about that he was going to protect her. She looked back at Sawyer's tent. There was a small flickering light coming from it. She just wanted to see if he was ok.

She carefully went inside the tent and without warning she was pulled to the ground and he was kissing her. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. She could feel virtually no emotion in his kisses and in his movements. She started pushing him away.

"Wait," she whispered. "Sawyer."

"Shh," he said. "Please, just let me have this, just this once? I know that I said that all you gotta do is ask, but now I'm asking. Please just let me have you for one more night."

She stayed quiet for a moment while he looked at her and waited for her response. She nodded slowly and he captured her lips again. He still didn't show any emotion as he helped her out of her clothes. Although she loved the feeling of his mouth, it wasn't his normal kisses. She felt like he wasn't really enjoying this as much as he wanted to.

Kate laid next to him and put her arms around him.

"I don't want you to sleep here tonight," he stated. "So just leave now."

Kate looked at him for a minute and then complied. She pulled her clothes on and quickly left the tent. This time without even bothering to kiss him goodbye.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You told me to leave," she reminded him. "That night...when you came back from the jungle with Locke...you told me to leave. You pushed me away."

"And you didn't argue," he scoffed. "Since when do you listen to me Kate? I needed you to stay there with me."

"Why?" she asked. "What the hell happened?"

He didn't answer her or even attempt to answer. She watched his expression. It was pained. Instead of leaving she leaned forward and kissed him. He started to fight her, but she forced his shoulders against the boat.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you. I wanna be with you."

He let her kiss him again and began to kiss back. As she moved her hands into his hair he thought of what happened at the black rock. He quickly backed away.

"I can't do this," he said quietly. He stood up and began to walk away from her.

"James!" she half sobbed and half whispered from the lump in her throat. She looked up to the sky and breathed in deep. She blinked the tears from her eyes. She didn't stand up. She didn't even move. Instead she laid down on the ground and curled up to fall asleep. She slept through the night. When she woke up she saw a pair of feet in front of her face. She squinted and sat up to look up at the person.

**A/N: Please review. This is a WIP, but it depends on you guys how long it will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at the figure in front of her. She sat up and smiled.

"Jack," she said.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Good morning to you too," she partially scoffed.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I just-I need to find him, have you seen him?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not since last night. Why do you ask?"

"He yelled at Juliet last night. I wasn't there but she told me about it," he replied. "I just want to tell him to leave her alone. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Jack wait," she said standing up. "What do you mean he was yellling at her? What was he saying?"

Jack looked at his feet and shook his head.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"I only know what Juliet told me," he sighed. "Apparently he was asking her questions about you."

"What about me?" she asked.

"About if you're pregnant," he replied. "He said that if you were pregnant she better tell him, and when she said she didn't know he freaked out. He was yelling that you better not be. Do you know? Are you pregnant Kate?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, and looked down at her stomach. She took a deep breath. She didn't necessarily want to be, but part of her wanted to be.

"Do you want to be pregnant with Sawyer's baby?" he asked

"I don't know Jack," she replied. "I don't know. I just-If I am then there will always be a part of him with me, even if he never wants to see me again. But if I'm not it would be a hell of a lot easier."

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Yes you do," he smiled. "Kate, you know."

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm scared he's going to hurt me. I'm scared if he doesn't hurt me, I'll just end up hurting him. We've both been through so much, and I just-"

"You're perfect for each other," Jack chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Kate, I know I told you that, I love you, and I do. I love you," he said. "But you and Sawyer will always have this connection that I'm not going to be able to compete with."

"We have a connection too," she told him.

"Not like you and Sawyer," he shook his head. "You and Sawyer were in the cages together. You got to know each other. Sawyer knows you a lot better than I do."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because you've been spending a lot of time with him," he answered. "I just-believe me Kate, I care about you so much, but I definitely know that I don't know you like Sawyer does."

"Thanks I guess," she smirked. "I love him."

"I know," he nodded. "I love you Kate, but I honestly just want you to be happy."

Jack leaned forward and kissed Kate on the cheek. She watched Jack walk over to where Juliet was standing. Kate followed him and looked at Juliet.

"Am I pregnant?" she asked bluntly.

"I told Sawyer already I don't know," Juliet responded.

"Yes you do," she said.

"Well I think that you know," Juliet answered. "You know your body Kate. Are you?"

"I guess I'm not as smart as you are because I don't know," Kate chuckled, without being happy. She walked away from the two. She practically ran away from them. She turned the corner quickly and bumped into Sawyer. They were on the other side of the wall, and Jack could hear everything that they were saying.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," he acted like nothing had happened the night before.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he nodded beginning to walk away.

"Stop," she grabbed him by the wrist. "Jack told me that you confronted Juliet yesterday about me being pregnant."

"Yeah," he replied. "And she wouldn't tell me anything. Are you pregnant?"

"I dunno," she whispered.

"I think you do," he said.

"I don't," she shook her head. "I really don't know. I mean-I guess I have-I think I might be-yes. I think I am."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"About what?" she asked.

"Leaving you alone last night," he murmured. "I just-you can't be pregnant Kate."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You made that pretty damn clear already. Remember 'let's hope you're not'."

"Yeah," he replied. "And I meant it. I mean I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk, but I did mean it. But I meant it because I don't want any part of it...If you're pregnant Kate-well like I said let's hope you're not."

"What if I am Sawyer?" she scoffed. "What are you going to do if I am? Just pretend that me and your baby don't exsist?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "All I know is that if you are, it won't be good for any of us. It will never be good."

"I can't believe you," she sighed. "I'm just as scared as you are, and probably more, and you're just going to leave me alone to do this all by myself."

"I'm sure the doc will help you," he answered.

"I don't want him to help me. I want you. Nothing has changed from last night. I want you. I need you."

"Well, I guess you know now that you can't count on me," he stated.

She walked away from him, forcing her tears to go away. She told herself that she wouldn't cry any more tears for him. She walked through the corridors of the ship. It almost looked fake. She looked out to the water, and didn't see any land around. She sat down again and put her face to her knees.

Jack had seen the confrontation between Kate and Sawyer. As Sawyer walked away Jack followed him closely. He grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Sawyer answered.

"Kate is scared to death," Jack stated. "And she loves you so much. Why are you pushing her away?"

"I'm not," he replied. "And I'm not talking about Kate with you. This has nothing to do with you."

"Well considering that Kate is my friend, it is my business," Jack argued. "Why would you tell her that you don't want her to be pregnant?"

"'cause it's the truth," he mumbled.

"I don't care if it is the truth!" Jack exclaimed. "Kate needs you. She wants you...don't blow it."

"Why don't you go pick up the pieces of her shattered heart then?" Sawyer replied, beginning to walk away.

"Because I think she needs you to be there for her," Jack responded. This time it was his turn to walk away. Sawyer sighed and looked over at Kate. She looked so small and scared. The only other time he saw her look so scared was when they were in the cages. He sighed deeply and walked the opposite direction.

"Kate," Jack started, standing over her.

"I'm fine Jack," she shook her head and sniffled. "I just really need to be alone ok?"

"Ok," he nodded. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"Actually I don't," she chuckled.

"I'll be over there," he answered, pointing to where Juliet was sitting. Kate nodded and smiled. She watched as he walked back to where Juliet was. She sat there partly wishing that Sawyer would come find her, but partly wishing he would leave her alone. She stood up to take a walk. As she walked around the boat, she looked at everyone who was happy to be saved and wished she could be that happy. She was a little glad to be going home, but at the same time she wanted to stay on that island forever. That island was the first good thing in her life in a long time. She came toward the edge of the boat and hoisted herself over the edge. Sawyer watched her, he couldn't believe his eyes. And he couldn't let his Freckles jump.

**A/N: Will Kate jump? Or will Sawyer save her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. LOSTinHarryPotter, you are absolutely hilarious, after I wrote the end of the last chapter I definitely thought it sounded very Titanic-ish, but I kept it anyway. To everyone else thanks so much for the reviews and telling me you want me to continue. You guys rock as usual.**

"Freckles!" he yelled, he ran toward her. She lost her footing, fell backwards into the boat and toppled into Sawyer. He gabbed her around the middle and spun her around so she was facing him.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he asked forcefully. He held her by the shoulders, and shook her slightly when she didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"I wasn't doin' anything," she replied quietly, she sunk to the floor of the boat

"Were you going to jump?" he questioned. "Were you just going to leave me here all alone?"

"Leave you?" she asked. "Come on 'leave you'? If I remember correctly you want nothing to do with me. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. Besides, I wasn't going to jump."

"Kate!" he interrupted. "You were going over the edge of the boat! How could you do that?! To yourself, and to me?"

"I wouldn't have done it. But if I did, what the hell would you care? You don't love me or our baby," she half sobbed. "You told me that you didn't want anything to do with me since I'm having your baby."

"You said you didn't know for sure," he argued.

"I don't know for sure," she stated. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I just-I thought maybe everything would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about you leaving me alone to do this by myself. I can't do this by myself James."

"Kate," he sighed. He grabbed her face in his hands, and brushed his thumbs across her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, and for a second Sawyer thought she wasn't going to take a breath. She finally did and turned her face away from his hands.

"You don't care," she cried. "You don't want me if I'm pregnant. You're just going to leave me anyway. I don't belong here Sawyer."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked.

"The only time-" she began with a whisper, she let out a sigh. "The only time I've ever felt-you're the only good thing about that damn island James."

He let out a sigh and put his arms around her. She pushed him off and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You walked away-"

"If memeory serves Freckles, you walked away from me," he replied. "You walked away from me. You left me standing by myself about an hour ago."

"After you told me that you weren't going to be there for me. For being a con artist, you know nothing about women," she said, not cracking a smile. He however was smiling widely.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When a woman tells you to leave her alone and then walks away from you...you're supposed to follow her and apologize profusely and tell her that you didn't mean whatever you said."

"What if I did mean it?" he inquired.

"Well then you still follow me and apologize."

"I think I already told you that sorry don't suit me," he answered.

"That was before-" she started. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone, because it's obvious that you want nothing to do with me, or our possible child. And just so you know Sawyer, if in fact I am pregnant...I'm keeping the baby. You'll be with me forever, even if you want nothing to do with me."

She stood back up, and left Sawyer staring at her back. This time Sawyer did follow her, but he followed at a distance and when he watched Kate sit down and put her hands to her face. He sighed softly and sat down next to her. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I need to talk to you," he told her quietly.

"About what?" she asked. She turned toward him and rested her head on her hand.

"I have something to say," he stated, looking at her in the eyes. "But I need you to do something for me first."

"What?" she whispered.

"Shut up," he said. "Just shut up and let me talk."

She let out a soft chuckle, nodded, wiped her cheeks off, and sighed. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I'm a mess," he told her. "I was a mess before I met you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for everything I've done. But I know I'll never forgive myself, if I let you go. I can't stop thinking about you Freckles. That amazing night in the cage...holding you in my arms, it just-I'm rambling. I stayed up all night just thinking about you...I know that it's not going to be easy considering both our pasts. But I-I want to give us a chance...that is if you do."

She swallowed hard before she smiled again. She reached over and took Sawyer by the hand.

"Can I say something?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly. "I've never been able to let people in either. That's why I can open up to you. We're the same James. I love you."

"I love you," he answered. She didn't hesitate before reaching for his neck and pulling him toward her. She smiled again before she kissed him. He put his arms around her tighter.

"I could spend a lifetime kissing you," he whispered. "Looking into those gorgeous green eyes of yours."

"I could spend forever kissing you too," she smiled. "I want everything with you. I want the stupid giddy happiness, the whole package. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"I can guarantee you Freckles, even if we don't spend forever together...I'll never love anyone else," he whispered. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back and ran his hands through her hair, and over her face. He stood up and pulled her with him, without breaking the kiss.

He lead her through the boat and towards a small cooridor. He shoved her against the back of the boat and kissed her. He stood very close to her, almost standing on top of her. She didn't mind. He continued to explore her curves with his hands. She smiled and breathed deeply. Sawyer smiled at her too and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They were inches apart and they heard a person clear their throat.

Kate looked toward the sound without taking her arms from around Sawyer's neck. Sawyer didn't pay any attention to the sound and headed toward her neck with his mouth. She pushed him away gently.

"Exscuse me," the man responded. "I need to come through here."

"Sorry," Kate chuckled and stepped toward Sawyer letting the man pass. "Did you know that this was where the ship crew was going to be coming through?"

"I dunno," he whispered. "I just wanted to find a nice secluded area."

Kate stepped toward him again and kissed his lips. They were moving to the motion of the boat. They had only been kissing for a few more seconds when another voice sounded.

"You two can't be down here," the voice said. "Besides we're getting ready to dock and you two need to go take a seat upstairs."

They laughed again and headed back up the stairs and towards where everyone else was sitting. Sawyer found an empty spot to sit and they both sat down. Sawyer smirked at her, but didn't touch her. Kate saw his hand resting on the floor between them. She inched her fingers toward his and held his hand in hers. He entertwined their fingers and squeezed it softly. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

"Tonight," he began. "While we're finally back to our lives...I just want to show you how much I love you all night."

"Are you gonna do naughty things to me?" she asked seductively.

"I'll do whatever you ask for," he responded.

"I just want you," she replied leaning her head against his shoulder. He played with her hair and smiled at her.

It had been a little over an hour and they still hadn't docked. Kate and Sawyer both remembered the man that told them they were getting ready to dock.

"Didn't that guy tell us we were going to dock soon?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "He did. Do you think-"

"I don't want to think about anything bad," she stated. "He must have been just trying to keep our spirits up. I mean-who knows how far away from civilization we are. Or were."

"Well lets just hope we're really heading home," he answered.

He was holding her in his arms. She was resting her head on his chest, listening to him talk.

"Why did you keep pushing me away today?" she asked quietly.

"Dammit Kate," Sawyer sighed. She sat up and looked at him.

"No," she sighed. "I mean it. I told you last night that I love you, and I want to be with you, and you just walked away. I don't care if you don't want a baby...but why don't you want me?"

"I do. I told you that already, but I-even though I love you and I want to be with you I can't," he replied. "I can't be with you-"

"We're with each other right now," she said.

"No, that's not what I mean," he shook his head. "I was so sure you'd open your eyes and realize that Jack was the guy for you."

"I did open my eyes James," she said. "It's always been you. Jack-he's never been there for me like you have."

"Yeah he has," he answered. "You don't have to try and protect my feelings."

"I'm not trying to," she shook her head.

"I'm going to screw this up Kate," he took a deep breath. "That's what I do. I mess up everything good in my life. I already almost did. So just be ready that I'm going to mess this up sooner or later."

"No," she said quietly. "I won't let you. I'm not going to let you push me away or shut me out, or mess this up."

"What if you are pregnant?" he asked. "I'm afraid of losing you Kate."

"I'm pretty sure I am pregnant," she nodded. "But Sawyer, I don't want to be pregnant right now either. I'm so scared. I'm scared that if I am pregnant, you'll make good on your promise, and leave me again. I don't want to lose you either. I'll do anything I can to keep us together."

"Even if it means doing the unthinkable?" he asked.

"I don't want to worry about anything until we're positive," she whispered. "I just want to do exactly what you said earlier. I want to spend tonight laying in your arms and loving you all night."

"I love you Freckles," he stated.

"I lo-" she began. They both felt the boat jolt. They heard Jack yelling. Neither of them could tell what he was saying, but he definitely was unhappy. Sawyer and Kate stood up and walked toward where the yelling was coming from. Jack was standing in front of two men who were holding guns at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled at two of the ship crew members.

**A/N: Ok so I know that some of what they said was a little cheesy and a little OOC, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review! Also just a quick question...should Kate be pregnant...lemme know. I honestly don't know what I'm going to be doing with that yet. I'll probably reveal it next chapter so lemme know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate walked toward where Jack was standing. One of the men pointed their gun past Jack and towards Kate. Sawyer pushed Kate behind him.

"What are you doin'?" he whispered.

"Jack, what's going on?" Kate asked.

"You're all getting off the boat right here," the crew man stated. Kate ran to the side of the boat and peered over the edge.

"It's our island," she whispered. "Look there's your tent."

Sawyer sighed when he saw his tent and looked at Kate. He thought she would look defeated, but instead she had a smile on her face. He looked at her slightly confused, and waited for her to speak.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see our island again, but I am," she smiled.

"We're not getting off," Jack stated. "You're taking us back right now. You were supposed to rescue us!"

"Well Jack," the second man began. "A lot of things were supposed to happen. I'm sorry that you didn't get your wish, but everyone off the boat, or your leader is going to get a bullet through his head."

Everyone reluctantly got off the boat. Most of the people were crying. Kate couldn't tell if they were crying because they were scared, or because they were upset that they weren't really rescued. Probably a little bit of both. Kate however continued to smile as she and Sawyer climbed down to the sand below. It was dark. Some of the people started to rebuild fires and get things situated again. All of the tents were still standing. Unfortunately over the night before some animals had gotten into the kitchen. Most of the food was eaten, but there was still some left. Kate and Sawyer made their way into Sawyer's tent and laid down.

When everyone was back on the beach Jack began to speak.

"Everything is going to be ok," Jack said. "Rescue will come! They know we're here. They have to know we're here. I promise...we're going home."

"Jack," Juliet began. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you should never make a promise that you can't keep...or that you don't intend on keeping. I know you're only trying to give them hope, but it won't work."

"She's right Jack," Claire stated. "You can't know everything will be ok. Everything wasn't ok for Charlie. So can you save your 'live together, die alone' speech for tomorrow after everyone has had a chance to rest."

Kate and Sawyer were laying next to each other not moving or talking, but listening to the conversation outside of the tent.

"I knew I always liked her," Sawyer chuckled. Kate grinned and then took a deep breath before kissing Sawyer's lips.

"Are you going to keep _your_ promise of loving me all night?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you say ma'am," he answered with a smile. They went back to kissing. Sawyer leaned over her. She helped him out of his shirt, and he helped her out of hers.

Back on the beach Jack wondered where Kate went. He hadn't seen anything on the boat of her and Sawyer making up so he wanted to make sure she was ok. He went over to her tent and when he didn't discover her there, began to walk toward Sawyer's tent.

"Has anyone seen Kate?" Jack asked loudly, but right outside of Sawyer's tent.

"She's in here doc!" Sawyer practically yelled.

"Oh, you ok Kate-," Jack started into the tent and saw that Kate was wrapped in Sawyer's arms. Sawyer carefully brought the blanket up around them, covering Kate. She couldn't help but giggle softly.

"I'm ok Jack," she said.

"I guess so," he answered. "Sorry. I thought you guys weren't talking."

"Oh we made up on the boat," Sawyer said seductively. "I couldn't keep her away from me."

"Excuse me, but I think it was you who followed me," she stated. He brushed his fingers lightly over the back of her neck, and she squirmed from being tickled by it.

"Ok," Jack sighed, and laughed at the same time. He quickly left the tent. Kate glared slightly at Sawyer.

"I'll be right back," she told him quietly. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, and disappeared back into the cool night air.

"Jack wait," she said hopping over to him.

"It's fine Kate," he answered.

"I'm sorry," she stated. "I thought that you saw me and Sawyer on the boat, and I just-he shouldn't have put you in that awkward situation by calling you into his tent."

"I'm just glad you're ok," he replied.

"I am," she nodded. "For now at least."

"Everything will be fine...bye Kate," he leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Is that 'bye' like I'll never see you again, or 'bye' I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's bye, I know he's waiting for you," he answered. Kate smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow Kate."

She went back into the tent and into Sawyer's arms.

Later that night was weird. Kate had never felt so close to him. She had gotten dressed again. Something about sleeping naked, with only a small blanket covering her, was unsettling. Even though they had slept in each other's arms before, it wasn't the same. She snuggled deeper into Sawyer's back and sighed.

"Please," she whispered softly. "I can't be pregnant. I can't lose him."

"You won't lose me Freckles," Sawyer mumbled. He flipped over to face her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Even if I'm pregnant?" she asked with a sniff.

"Can't we just worry about that tomorrow?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head quickly. "I have to know now."

"It's past midnight Kate," he sighed, but it was too late. Kate had already gone running towards Juliet's tent. She whipped the tent flap open. The noise alone had woken up Juliet.

"Wassat?" Juliet sat up quickly and stared toward Kate.

"Do you have a pregnancy test?" Kate asked with her arms folded.

"Freckles, why can't you drop it till morning?" Sawyer asked again coming up behind her. "Come back to bed."

"Because I need to know tonight," she said.

"Yeah," Juliet nodded. "I actually think I do have one."

"Then why didn't you give it to me while we were on the boat?" Kate demanded.

"I didn't have it when I was on the boat. I left my stuff here when we were rescued. I didn't think anyone would need it."

"Fine," Kate sighed. "Just give it to me."

Kate snatched the pregnancy test from Juliet and walked toward the jungle. Sawyer started to follow her, but she made a motion for him to leave her alone so he did. He went back to the tent to wait.

Four minutes later Kate was walking back out of the jungle. She walked toward a camp fire to see what the pregnancy test said. Two pink lines. Kate sighed to herself and looked down at it again. She looked to her own tent and then back at Sawyer's. She started to go to her tent, but then turned back around and went at practically a run toward Sawyer's. She ducked inside and jumped into Sawyer's arms.

"You're not pregnant?" he asked. Her answer was a deep kiss. She continued to kiss him and lead him on top of her. As they made love for the second time that night Kate knew that she was wrong. She should have told him, but she couldn't do that yet. She wanted to be with him for one more night. She couldn't take the chance, that he would never want to see her again in the morning.

The next morning Kate woke up to a loud scoff.

"When were you gonna tell me?" he asked. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell you what?" she questioned. He nudged her off of him and threw the pregnancy test at her. She caught it and her lip began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I couldn't tell you last night."

"Why so you could use me one more time?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I was just-"

"Get out," he whispered.

"Sawyer I wanted one more-" she began.

"Get out!" he screamed. She quickly stood up, took the used pregnancy test from him and ran from the tent. On her way there she threw the pregnancy test into the fire by her tent and went inside. She flopped down on her bed and began to sob. She spent most of the day in her tent, until she heard Jack's voice outside of it.

"I'm coming in Kate, so you better be decent."

She let out a small chuckle and sniffle and he walked into the tent.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"So I'm guessing Sawyer didn't take it well?" he questioned.

"Well I didn't help...I lied to him at first. Well, it wasn't so much of a lie, as it was an omission. I came back from taking it and I didn't answer him when he asked me."

"So he's more mad at you for lying than he is that you're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," she shook her head. "Maybe a little bit of both."

"Well I'm not going to let you spend the rest of your day in here sulking, come on," he held out his hand for her to take.

"No," she pouted and folded her arms.

"You're acting like a 4 year old...in fact you're kinda acting like Sawyer...now this isn't the Kate that we all know and love. Get your ass out of bed and come down to the beach with me."

She sighed but took Jack's hand and they walked down the beach. Jack purposely sat near to Sawyer's tent. Kate could tell what he was doing, but followed him anyway.

"I didn't give you up so that you could be alone," he told her.

"I know," she nodded. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be able to stay away from him anyway. I love him so much Jack. I'll do anything to keep him in my life."

"What do you mean anything?" Jack asked.

"Anything," she repeated. "Even the unthinkable."

"Don't you dare Freckles," Sawyer's voice said behind them. Kate glanced up at Sawyer and took another deep breath.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jack said. He picked up Kate's hand and kissed it...silently telling her that he would be there for her. Sawyer took Jack's place in the sand and stared at Kate.

"Don't you dare do that Freckles," he said again.

"What do you care?" she scoffed.

"I care," he started. "You said that you want the baby, so I'm not going to let you make that mistake. I already went through two mistakes. One is for a child that never was, and one is for a child that I never wanted."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"One of the women that I conned," he continued. "I cared a lot about her. We actually could have worked out if I hadn't stolen her life savings. She was what we in the business call a 'long con'. I lived with her for 6 months. Right after I took her money I guess...she found out she was pregnant. She sent me to jail. When she came to visit me about 10 months later...she told me I had a daughter. I denied her. I said 'I don't have any baby'. I didn't want her to be mine."

"James," Kate whispered, slightly in shock.

"Don't worry Freckles, I did the right thing," he mumbled. "They're better off without me. I ended up conning my way out of jail, and money from it too. I gave the money to her. Clementine."

"I knew Cassidy," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"I knew a woman. She got conned by the man she loved...her name was Cassidy and she was pregnant," Kate sighed. "I told her to put the man in jail. I was gonna go kill him for her...good thing I didn't."

Sawyer let out a breath that sounded a lot like a scoff.

"Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you did," he replied.

"So tell me about the baby that never was Sawyer," Kate stated, looking at him sadly.

"My girlfriend in high school," he started.

"You didn't go to high school," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't say that I was in high school did I? She was in high school. She was a year older than me...about to go off to college. She got pregnant...her parents forbade her to ever see me again...so she killed herself."

"Oh my god," Kate whispered.

"Not like that Freckles," he half chuckled. "Don't you worry. It was my fault. She was coming to get me...we were going to run away together, and as screwed up as we both were, we were gonna take care of the baby together. She was rushing to my house...got into a car accident and died."

"I thought you said you've never been in love," she said. "Sounds to me like you've been in love twice."

"Cass-I could have loved her...but I didn't let myself. Whenever I felt anything for her, I'd just tell myself she was a con. I cared about her, but I wasn't in love with her. Angie...we were just young and stupid. I thought that I loved her, but after she died, I didn't even cry, so I figured, I couldn't have loved her that much. Part of me was relieved that I wouldn't have to try and support the baby."

"Well I guess there's one good thing," Kate began. "On an island, we won't have to worry about money."

"I don't know what's gonna happen Kate," he sighed. "In all honesty I might let you down...but I'm gonna try not to."

"We can do it together," she said quietly. "Besides, it's like I said...I'm not gonna let you screw this up."

"I thought that you had given up on me," he mumbled. "I thought that you _were _gonna let me mess it up. You left when I told you to."

"Well that's why I left Sawyer," she stated. "Because you asked me to. You wanted me to leave. But don't worry...I wouldn't have stayed away. Later tonight while I was all alone in my tent I would have wandered over to yours and made you let me stay."

"Good," he whispered. "If you won't give up, then I guess I won't either."

She leaned against him and brought his arms around her. She could tell that he was uncomfortable having his hands resting on her stomach, right where the baby was growing, but she forced him to keep his hands there anyway.

**A/N: Questions, Comments, Concerns? All of these can be remedied, by pushing that magical button that will let you review...so please please do! OH and FYI...My computer battery died...I had to order a new one, and it won't be in for at least a week. I'll try to update before then, but just be ready that I might not. Actually I had to re-write this chapter on a different computer in my house, so that I could give you guys at least this update...i know you probably didn't need to know my life story about that, but whateve. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I found out that my computer has a bigger problem than just the battery, so I'm updating again now because I have a chapter written and I can at least get that posted. I'll try to update soon.**

The next morning Kate and Sawyer woke up in his tent. Sawyer took his arms from aroud Kate and took a deep breath. She sat up on her elbow and stared at him.

"We're gonna do this together James," she whispered. She took his hand and put it back on her stomach.

**FLASHBACK**

Jimmy Ford opened the door to the trailer that he lived in. He lived there with his drunk aunt Sue, and his cousin Tony. Tony greeted him at the door by jumping on his leg.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled and gently pushed the 8 year old off of him.

"Mom!" Tony whined. "Jimmy yelled at me and then pushed me down!"

"James Ford!" his aunt's rough, loud voice, came through the tiny home. "What the hell is your problem boy?"

"But I-" he began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses," she answered. "Shut up and go to your room. Just because you don't have any parents, it don't mean you can take it out on my little boy."

"Don't talk about my parents," he gritted his teeth. "I may be an orphan, but at least I'm not a spoiled brat who doesn't even have a father."

"No your dad couldn't stand you so he killed himself and your poor mother," she replied back.

"He killed himself because of Sawyer," he responded.

"Who the hell is Sawyer?" Aunt Sue asked.

"He's the man that ruined my life," he stated. "And when I find him I'm gonna kill him. He had an affair with my mama."

"Well your mama was a little whore," she said.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. He went into the small bedroom that he had to share with his cousin, and slammed the door so hard that it shook the whole house. He was 16 and his life sucked. School sucked, so he dropped out in the middle of 9th grade. That was almost 2 years ago. He could hardly believe that 8 years had gone by so fast since his parents died. He didn't really miss his dad that much. His dad used to scare the crap out of him. But his mom was always there to make everything ok. He missed her a lot. His aunt was a bitch. She treated him like he was the scum of the earth. It didn't start until he stopped going to school. But she was one to talk. She didn't finish high school either. Her husband had left her 8 years ago when he found out that she had been cheating on him, and the child she was carrying wasn't his. Jimmy didn't know who Tony's real father was. There was a loud, sharp rapping at the window. He jumped and looked toward it.

"Jimmy!" Angie sobbed. He sighed and opened the window. She climbed in and fell to the floor. About a week ago she had told him that she was pregnant. He didn't take it too well. He ended up accusing her of cheating on him because he knew that it would upset her enough to have them get into a fight and break up. They hadn't spoken or even seen each other since that day. He looked down at her and watched as she sobbed. She looked a little pathetic, but he felt bad. He knew something was really wrong if she had come here.

"What happened?" he sighed sitting down next to her.

"My parents!" she exlcaimed. "I just told them, and they flipped out. They want me to...they want me to get rid of it."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Your parents are probably the most conservative people I know."

"I know," she nodded. "But they want me to have an abortion, or give the baby up."

"Well there's a huge difference," he mumbled.

"I don't want to do either," she sobbed. "I want the baby Jimmy. So I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going yet, but I'm getting the hell out of Jasper, Alabama. I just came to say goodbye."

"Bye," he said quickly. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's how you're gonna leave it?" she asked. "Well can you at least tell me your sorry?"

"I haven't said I was sorry in over 8 years," he shook his head.

"Well now's as good a time as any. I would never cheat on you Jimmy. When I told you I loved you it was the truth. I love you. And this baby...is yours."

"Ok," he whispered. "I know. But I can't be anyone's father."

"Well can't we just try?" she asked. "You know that I didn't grow up with a father, and your cousin doesn't have one either. A father is important."

"What about if that father came to your grandparents house, killed your mom, and then blew his own brains all over the wall in the room where you were hiding?" he snapped. "I don't want to be that."

"Then you won't," she whispered.

"I don't want to be a father," he repeated after almost a full minute. "But I don't want to stay here either. I have to get the hell out of here. I'll come with you."

"You will?" she asked, smiling for the first time in a week. She jumped up into his arms and kissed him. "I love you. I just have to go home and get the bag that I packed. I'll be right back."

She kissed him again and climbed out of the window. "We're gonna do this together James."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Angie's voice echoed in Sawyer's head as Kate spoke the exact same words he heard nearly 20 years ago.

"You ok," Kate asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just thinkin'."

* * *

That night Kate slept in Sawyer's arms again. It still felt weird being so close to him, but at the same time she felt like she fit perfectly in his arms. She looked at him sleeping and took a breath of the midnight air. She reached her arm from around him and touched his lips lightly with her finger tips. He didn't move, but he opened his eyes slowly. 

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Sorry," she whispered and smiled.

"Everything ok?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah," she nodded, and moved even closer to him. She could feel his arm getting tighter around her and sighed in contentment.

The next morning Sawyer woke up and carefully left the tent without waking Kate. He bumped into a smaller person on his way out of the tent.

"Hello James," Ben said.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Sawyer asked. "Get the hell away from us."

"Actually I came here for you," he replied. "I have something to show you."

"No thanks," Sawyer scoffed.

"This is something you'll want to see," Ben assured him.

"Leave me alone," he sighed.

"Angie is waiting for you," Ben told him.

"Nice try," Sawyer started. "But Angie is dead."

"Maybe she is, but Cassidy and Clementine Phillips are alive and...I won't say well, but they're alive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"Cassidy Phillips is the only woman you ever regretted conning. Clementine is her daughter, and you're her father.

"I know who they are jackass, " Sawyer clenched his teeth. "If you hurt them..."

"Follow me into the jungle if you don't want them to get hurt."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I just have to go tell Kate not to worry. Cuz I can guarantee you if I'm gone when she wakes up she'll be the first to start a search party.

"Very well."

Sawyer made his way back to the tent and laid down next to her. She was sleeping soundly and snoring softly. He chuckled to himself. He hated to wake her up, because last night he knew that she didn't sleep much.

"Freckles," he whispered softly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He touched her face softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Morning," she said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Hey," he answered. "I have to follow that bug-eyed freak into the jungle."

"What? Why?" she asked, sitting up quickly.

"I can't go into many details, because frankly I don't know any, but it has to do with Cassidy. I think those crazy bastards took her and her daughter. I have to see what he's talking about."

"Well of course you do," she nodded. "I'm coming too."

"No," he stopped her from starting to get dressed. "I'll be fine. I need you to stay here with the two docs...you know? Just in case."

"Sawyer," she chuckled. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm only 4 weeks along, I'll be fine. I'm coming with you."

"No," he repeated. "I have to do this alone. I promise I'll be fine, and I'll be back soon ok?"

"Pinky swear," she whispered. Instead of linking his pinky with hers, he leaned toward her and kissed her softly, but passionately. He stood up and left the tent quickly. She laid back down and took a deep breath. She refused to let herself cry again. She knew that Sawyer would be back. She could tell by the way he spoke that he was going to come back to her.

* * *

Sawyer and Ben were walking into the jungle. Sawyer didn't know where they were headed. It wasn't the same walk that he had taken with Locke to The Black Rock. Although he didn't know where The Other's village was, he didn't think they were going there either. Sure enough he was right. They had only been walking for a little over an hour when they came upon a small shack in the middle of the jungle. Sawyer could hear a child crying; his child. 

**FLASHBACK**

Jimmy waited in his room for Angie to return. He was pacing back and forth. It only took 5 steps to get from one end of the room to the other. He in no way wanted to be a father. What he wasn't telling Angie, was that he was planning on getting the hell out of town with her, but then leaving as soon as they found a destination. He wasn't going to make a good dad. He knew that already. This was her mistake to deal with. He was only 16. She was 17, but at least she had a high school education. Angie and the baby would be better off. She would realize that soon enough. He heard the phone ring. It was probably Angie. Her parents probably caught her.

"Jimmy!" His aunt's voice pierced his ears. He walked out of the rom and was promptly elbowed in the gut by his cousin.

"Dammit Tony, get the hell away from me. What do you want Sue?"

"The phone is for you," she told him. "And you're gonna get it when you get off."

"Angie just get-" he began, taking the phone from her.

"James Ford?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Sorry, I thought you were my dumbass girlfriend."

"Is your girlfriend Angela Monroe?" the voice asked.

"Yes," he nodded, knowing that the person couldn't see him anyway.

"Mr. Ford, she was in a car accident. I'm Dr. McCain."

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"We think the car was probably going about 70 miles per hour. She hit a telephone pole turning the corner."

"That isn't what I asked you. I asked if she was ok," he demanded.

"I think you should come down here to County Hospital."

"Is Angie ok!" he screamed.

"She's in surgery right now. She was asking for you."

"Did she tell you that she's pregnant?" he asked.

"The little slut is pregnant?" aunt Sue asked.

"You, shut up!" he yelled. "I'll be right there doc."

He hung up the phone, looked at his aunt and lunged at her.

"Give me your keys now!" he yelled into her face. It was the first time in 8 years, well ever, that he had put his hands on his aunt in anger. He thought of his aunt's insults. He had put up with them for 8 years, and now it was payback. She always used only her words to hurt him. Sure she hit him, but that was the way it was. When you mouthed off, you got smacked. He was holding her against the wall.

"Over there," she pointed to the small kitchen table. For the first time she was scared of him, and not the other way around. He let go of his aunt, quickly took the keys, and left the trailer; knowing he would never come back.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Ben opened the door to the shack. Sawyer expected to see both Cassidy and Clementine, but instead he only saw a samll blonde girl, sitting in the corner, curled up and crying.

"Bad man," she whispered. Sawyer did the math, and she was only around two, maybe three years old.

"Bad man?" this time it was a question. Sawyer didn't know what to do or think. He just squatted in front of the little girl and smiled weakly. She stood up and did the last thing he expected. She put her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder. He hugged her back and picked her up.

"Where's Cassidy?" he asked angerly.

"Mommy," Clementine said.

"We're gonna find her," Sawyer answered quietly. "Where is she Ben?"

"Follow me."

Back at the beach, Kate tried to keep her mind off of where Sawyer was. She played ping pong with Jack, and after she beat him for the third time, she started to let him win. She played poker with Hurley, and after he beat her for the fifth time, he let her win. She sat outside of the tent and read to herself. A couple times she found herself talking to the baby. She was just as scared as Sawyer, but she wanted to love her baby. She didn't ever want to choose someone else over her own child like her mom did. She still didn't know why her mom ratted her out. She wanted to forgive her, but she knew that she never would entirely. She looked into the jungle curiously and then toward where Sayid and Jack were sitting. She stood up and headed toward them.

"Jack," she began. "If Sawyer isn't back by tomorrow, I'm going after him."

Sawyer and Ben has been walking in the opposite direction of the shack for almost 4 hours. Clementine refused to let go of Sawyer's neck each time he had tried to set her down, so he had been carrying her. They came to another clearing, and Sawyer knew that this was the village. They walked up the steps to the house. Sawyer's heart was pounding in his chest. Clementine was sleeping on his shoulder. When they went into the room, Sawyer saw Cassidy laying on the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she had a gag in her mouth. Sawyer put Clementine down and went toward Cassidy. He untied her hands and took the gag out of her mouth.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "What are-"

"Shh," he said. "It's ok. They brought me here...well to their village. I was actually on Oceanic 815. We crashed here."

"They took her from me!" she sobbed. "They took Clementine!"

"She's ok," he pointed to Clementine who was still sleeping. Cassidy sobbed again, and picked Clementine up.

"Mommy!" Clementine was awake now, and sobbing too.

"I'm taking them back with me."

"You can take Cassidy, but the child stays."

"No," he shook his head, and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Ben, and much to his surprise, Ben actually looked scared. He moved out of the way and Sawyer, Cassidy, and Clementine left.

* * *

Sawyer went to the hospital as quickly as he could. When he arrived he ran into the hospital and bumped into a young looking doctor. 

"Where's Angie?" he asked.

"Hold on sir," the young man answered. "I don't work here. I'm not even a doctor yet actually."

"Then what the hell are you dressed like a doctor for? It ain't halloween."

"I'm going into med school in the fall," the dark haired doctor answered. Sawyer looked at the name tag he was wearing...J. Shephard.

"Well J. Shephard," he read aloud. "Can ya tell me where I can find a real doctor?"

"No problem. Dad!" he yelled and turned toward where he had last seen his dad.

"Dad," Sawyer scofffed silently...mocking the young Jack.

"Jack, your dad went home," a nurse told him.

"Oh," Jack nodded. "We're just volunteering here over the summer. We live in LA."

"I don't really care," Sawyer answered. "Can someone please tell me where my girlfriend is? Angela Monroe."

"Are you the father of the baby?" she asked. He knew that he shouldn't lie, but if he said that he was, it would make it too true.

"No," he answered. "But you're still gonna take me to her."

"She told us not to let anyone except James Ford in," the nurse answered.

"Well, that's me," he mumbled.

"Can I see an ID then?"

He sighed and pulled out his license. She sighed right back at him, but took him to see Angie. The walk down the hall was long, and scary. The nurse explained that Angie was banged up, and she wasn't even close to recovery. When he went into the room, he realized the severity of it...Angie was laying int he bed with so many tubes attatched to her Sawyer thought she looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. But the tubes weren't in her mouth. They were attatched to her throat. Something was wrong.

"We had to give her a tracheotomy. We couldn't get the tubes down her throat, through her mouth...there was just too much blood. So we cut a small hole in her throat, to attatch the breathing machine that way. Don't worry, she isn't in any pain."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked. "I mean, can she talk with that in her throat?"

The nurse nodded slowly, and looked at Angie.

"I'm going to take the tube off, and you'll be able to take small breaths, and whisper. But only whisper ok?"

Angie blinked a couple times, telling the nurse that she understood.

"How are you feeling?" Sawyer asked...knowing it was a dumb question.

"Like crap," she whispered, but smiled. "I lost the baby, Jimmy."

Sawyer and Angie didn't say anything else to each other. Sawyer held her hand and after only a few minutes of sitting with her, watched her die.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

It was around midnight. Kate was sitting in the sand by the water when she heard movement behind her, and Sawyer's voice. She turned around, stood up, and was running toward him before he was even all the way out of the jungle. She flung her arms around him and jumped up so she could put her legs around him too.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

"I was gone less than a day Freckles," he said into her neck. "I'm fine.

He set her down. She reached up again and kissed him deeply. He started kissing her back, out of habit, but then remembered that Cassidy was still standing next to him. She was holding Clementine, who was sleeping up until then. He stopped and looked over at Cassidy and Clementine awkwardly. Clementine was giggling softly, but Cassidy definitely didn't look too happy.

"Freckles, this is Dimples, and small fry," he said, trying to lift the tension.

**A/N: So I'm gonna take my computer in today...it probably won't be back for at least a few days, if not a week-ish...anway...did you like my chapter? I hope you did...I worked hard on it. I'll try to update soon, but I just have to think of an idea. OK. R & R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another update...i hope you like it!**

Kate looked from Cassidy, to the little girl in her arms, and then back to Sawyer. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dimples?" she asked quietly.

"Sawyer, I'm really tired," Cassidy began. "And so is Tiny. We're going to bed."

"Tiny?" Kate scoffed.

"Do you have a problem?" Cassidy asked.

"No," she shook her head. She stepped toward Sawyer and smiled softly. "I guess I'll be sleeping in my own tent tonight...baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sawyer looked at her somewhat confused, when the nickname baby came out of her mouth. Kate raised up on her toes and moaned softly into his mouth.

"Kate," he sighed. As she walked away she let her hand linger on his. He blinked several times before looking back at Cassidy.

"Where we sleeping momma?" Clementine asked.

"You can take my tent," Sawyer told them both.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asked. "I don't think your Freckles, is going to like that too much."

"It'll be fine," he nodded. "I'll just go sleep with her, whether she wants me to or not."

"I never stopped loving you," she whispered. "They knew...some how they knew that I still loved you. They want to-I don't even know how I got here but-it's good to see you again. I should hate you, but I can't. Every time I see you all those feelings come flooding back."

"Is she ok?" Sawyer cleared his throat and looked at Clementine. "I mean-is she-how has she been. I know I denied her, but-"

"She's great," Cassidy stated. "She's perfect...ok, well maybe not perfect, because who is, but I'm glad that I had her. I love her so much."

"Does she know?" he asked. "Does she know what I did to you? To both of you."

"Sawyer, she's not even three yet," she chuckled. "She doesn't even know what a daddy is I don't think. Since she doesn't have one-but she will. I'll tell her about you, and I'll probably end up telling her what you did...she deserves to know that her dad didn't want her."

"Do you really think-" he started. "Never mind. Tell her whatever you want. I ain't her daddy...haven't been for 2 years, why should I start now?"

"She needs a daddy Sawyer," she stated. "And maybe-maybe this is our second chance. Don't write us off again. Please...just-at least for her sake."

Sawyer didn't speak for a minute, but he nodded slowly. He knew this was his second chance to be a father to Clementine, but he didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if he would be able to...and all that kept coming back to him was Kate. He didn't want to hurt her for anything.

"Goodnight Sawyer," Cassidy said quietly. "Tine, say goodnight to the nice man."

"Night, night," Clementine said through her thumb in her mouth.

"Night shorty," Sawyer couldn't help but smile.

"Hug?" Clementine reached toward Sawyer with her arms open.

"No honey," Cassidy said. "Leave him alone."

"S'ok. I carried her for almost 4 hours through the jungle," he stated. "A hug ain't gonna hurt me."

He leaned forward and hugged the small child, that was still in Cassidy's arms. Cassidy kissed Sawyer's cheek softly as he leaned forward. He backed away and looked at her.

"Cass," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I missed you. I missed us."

"I gotta go," he told her. "See you tomorrow."

"'kay," she nodded. "G'night."

Sawyer walked toward Kate's tent and ducked inside. She turned toward the wall of the tent when she saw him. He didn't say anything to her, but laid down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Her back was to his front. He kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Hiya Freckles," he whispered. She nudged him off of her with her elbow and shook her head. He sighed and forced her to flip toward him and face him.

"Freckles," he began. "I can't sleep in my tent tonight. Cass and Clementine are sleeping there."

"Why don't you go sleep in there then?" Kate asked. "I'm sure she'd love that...and seems to me you probably would too. Why don't you go sleep with her, and make another baby?"

"Kate," he started to laugh, but then saw that she wasn't smiling back. "Freckles, Cassidy isn't my girl anymore. She doesn't-I don't love her. Not like I love you. I love you Kate."

"She had your baby," she replied.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And so are you. And considering we're on this damn island, I'm gonna see the first 3 years of your baby's life."

"Our baby," she said. "You don't even want my baby do you? That's why you keep referring to this baby as mine...not ours."

"Kate," he sighed. "That isn't what I said."

"Yes it is," she argued. "I don't think you've even one time told me that this is our baby. I know that you don't want me to be pregnant Sawyer, so why don't you just go be with Clementine and Cassandra or whatever the hell her name is."

"Her name is Cassidy, and I know you know that, because you told me that you've met her before."

"Since when do real names mean anything to you?" she asked. "Just go-it doesn't matter."

"Freckles, I ain't goin' anywhere," he replied. "I'm sleeping in here with you. I love you. I don't love Cassidy and I'm not gonna say it again."

"I'm sorry," she suddenly began to sob. "I just saw the way you looked at her. I don't know. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I saw how much she loved you, and I was afraid you'd remember how much you love her. I don't want to lose you."

"That won't happen," he shook his head. She kissed him, and rolled over on top of him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he nodded.

* * *

The next day Sawyer and Kate were sitting in the sand together. Cassidy was sitting about 20 feet from them with Clementine. She stood up, bringing Clementine with her.

"Sawyer," Cassidy began. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"What are you gonna do with the little one?" he asked.

"Kate," she started. "Can you-do you mind?"

"Whatever," she mumbled. Kate watched as Cassidy and Sawyer walked down the beach. They stopped far enough away for Kate not to be able to hear them, but close enough that she could still see him.

"Sawyer," Cassidy began. "James-whatever you want me to call you...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you in. I'm sorry that you went to jail. I love you-I want you back. And I'll do anything to get you back."

"Cassidy, I'm with Kate," he told her. "I love her, and she's having a baby."

"Is it yours?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Are you sure, she's not just trying to trap you?"

"And would you know something about that Cassidy?" Kate asked coming up behind them. "At least I had the guts to tell him that I was pregnant. You waited until he was in jail."

"Where is my daughter?" Cassidy asked.

"She's right over there," Kate sighed pointing toward an empty spot on the beach.

"Where?" Cassidy asked.

"She was right there," Kate gasped. "I told her to stay there."

"She's not some trained dog," Cassidy stated. "She's a child, and she tends to wander when she's by herself!"

Cassidy ran down the beach leaving Kate and Sawyer alone.

"What the hell is your problem Kate?" he asked.

"I wasn't trying to trap you," she said. "Do you think I want this? Well I don't. I don't want to die, and I don't want to be pregnant with a child that you don't even want!"

"Kate!" he yelled. "My daughter may be missing! What if those damn Others came back and took her! They wanted her!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and sunk to the ground. Sawyer looked around and saw Cassidy holding Clementine closely. He sighed and sat next to Kate.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks the tension between Kate and Cassidy only got worse. Cassidy didn't want Kate anywhere near her or Clementine. However every time Sawyer went near Cassidy, Kate would follow him. She hardly ever left him alone. Normally he wouldn't have minded, and at night he didn't, but he was starting to get annoyed and aggravated with Kate. He didn't even go talk to Cassidy very often. Things between them were still a little strange and they both thought that it would be best if they stayed away from each other. However Sawyer was starting to feel a connection to Clementine. She was after all his daughter. He was starting to spend some time with her alone, he told himself, that it was practice. Sawyer was walking away from Kate after arguing with her that he was just going to ask Cassidy a question.

"Dammit Kate!" he yelled. "Leave me the hell alone and just trust me!"

From the look on her face Sawyer could tell that Kate was going to cry. She cried so often lately. Sawyer knew that it was just her hormones, but he didn't know how many more months of it he could take. Kate fell to the ground in tears and stared up at him.

"You love her don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" he questioned back. "My daughter? Yeah I'm starting to. From the minute I saw her, I knew that she was mine. She's mine. But Kate you have to stop following me around like a little lost puppy. It's just not like you."

"I know," she nodded. "What's wrong with me? Am I-I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"It's ok," he answered. "You just have to learn how to trust me. Every time that I've gone to talk to Cassidy, it's been about Clementine. She spent over 2 years with out a father, and-she likes spending time with me, so I'm gonna try to do that for her. I'll never be good, but I can at least try for her sake. Besides, it's good practice for when you have the baby."

"So you're gonna help me?" she asked. "You're going to be our baby's dad."

"If I'm gonna still be with you, I don't think I'll really have a choice...but maybe it'll give me a chance to redeem myself."

"Kate," Juliet began, coming up behind them. "I think we should go take a look at that baby of yours. Just to make sure everything is good."

"No," she answered.

"Freckles, I think you should go," he told her. "Juliet is right. You should go see how the baby is."

"Our baby," she mumbled.

"Yeah-whatever," he sighed. "Just go on."

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I have something I need to do here."

"Ok," she half whined. "But will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Don't talk to Cassidy while I'm away," she requested.

"Freckles," he warned.

"No," she shook her head. "Just-please...for me...stay away from her, just this once?"

"Just go on," he chuckled.

"Not until you promise me."

"Ok," he said. "Ok. I'll stay away from her. What I'm going to do has nothing to do with her anyway. I have a surprise for you. You, Freckles."

After the women left, Sawyer went into Kate's tent to do some renovating. He moved his stuff into her tent, and rearranged their stuff to make room for it all. He took the pillows and blankets from his own tent to make them a softer bed. In the middle of the renovation Sawyer saw Jack heading toward him.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Fixing Kate's tent so that there's room for all my stuff too," he replied.

"I thought you guys were sleeping in your tent," he said.

"Cassidy and Clementine are sleeping in my tent," Sawyer answered.

"Oh alright," he nodded. "You want any help?"

"Sure, I guess," he mumbled, and smiled at the same time.

As they worked on the tent they talked about Kate. Jack told Sawyer that even though he loved Kate, he knew that Kate would be the happiest with Sawyer and not himself. Sawyer aksed Jack about Juliet. He wanted to know if Jack was going to asked Juliet to move in anytime soon. Jack simply smiled and shook his head.

After they were done fixing the tent, Jack looked at Sawyer somewhat seriously. Sawyer looked back urged him to say whatever he had to say.

"You know what I think Kate would like?" Jack asked.

"What's that?" Sawyer questioned.

"We should make an area for the baby," he replied.

"Jack, she's only 2 months pregnant," Sawyer sighed slightly. "She ain't even showin' yet."

"I know," Jack nodded. "But it will make her feel better. She's worried about you leaving her Sawyer. This will make her know that you're serious and you're going to love her no matter what."

Sawyer nodded and helped Jack make a bed area for the baby. Sawyer wasn't having any fun. He knew that Kate would like it, he knew Jack was right, but something about this wasn't right. He still didn't know what would happen when the baby did come. He wanted to believe that he would stay with Kate forever, and love their baby, but he wasn't sure if he could.

Jack and Sawyer sat next to each other watching for the women to return from the medical hatch. Sawyer looked over at Jack and let out a deep breath.

"Have you ever been to Jasper, Alabama?" he asked.

"Yeah actually," he chuckled. "I was only there for a about a month during my summer vacation after I graduated from high school. I knew I wanted to be a doctor so my dad made arrangements for us to volunteer there. He said it would be a good learning experience to start out in a smaller hospital in a small town. Well that's what he said, but I knew that he was there because he had a son with another woman...other than my mother."

**FLASHBACK**

Jimmy wasn't sleeping. Less than 2 hours ago his girlfriend had told him that she was pregnant. They had broken up. She had cried...he felt somewhat guilty when he saw her tears, but he knew he was doing the right thing. His cousin was sleeping in the bed next to him. He could hear his aunt yelling at someone. Then he heard a man's voice.

"He's my son Sue!" the man yelled.

"You gave up your rights as his father when you went back to your wife, Christian. Goodbye, and don't come back."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"My dad and I were there the day you came in," Jack said.

"You remember me?" Sawyer asked.

"Well you were kind of hard to forget," Jack chuckled. "Yelling in my face. I had seen a lot in that month, but some teenager yelling for his pregnant girlfriend. Who would have known that you would have turned out to be such a belligerent jerk."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Sawyer asked.

"Why didn't you?" he asked. "I just figured you didn't remember me, so there was no point."

They both let out laughs and shook each other's hands.

"Your brother," Sawyer began. "The one your dad came to see or whatever...he's my cousin."

"So we're kind of related," Jack chuckled.

Sawyer nodded and then stood up as he saw Kate and Juliet coming out of the jungle. He looked down at Jack and shook his head again. Neither of them could believe it.

"Hey, how is everything?" Sawyer asked, approaching the women. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He lead Kate into their tent and gave her the small tour. She looked around and smiled at him, recognizing all his stuff from his tent. She knew he would be sleeping there every night now. She turned and saw the small area for the baby. Claire had given them Aaron's crib, since he had out grown it only a few weeks ago.

"James," she whispered. He smiled weakly, and she flung her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him. "Juliet said that in about a month we'll get to know what we're having."

"We're having a baby," he stated.

"No!" she exclaimed and chuckled. "I mean if we're having a boy or a girl. What do you want?"

"It don't matter," he answered.

"I don't really care either," she let out a deep breath. "I'm just-what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you going to stay with me?" she questioned.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "Can't we just worry about it later?"

"Is that really your answer?" she asked. "'i dunno.' Well I guess I got my answer. The answer is no right? Screw you Sawyer. I'm outta here."

She stood up and started to leave the tent. Sawyer went after her and followed her down the beach. She started to run, which made him walk quicker. He grabbed on to her and forced her to face him.

"Fine," she threw her arms up. "I'd rather know now Sawyer. I don't want to waste my time or my tears on you if you're gonna just leave. Maybe I'll die before the baby is born anyway. That would just be easier for everyone."

"No it wouldn't," he mumbled. "Kate, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting with you about this. I'm not a good person. I'm going to be a horrible father. I don't want to mess up your life, or the life of your baby."

"Our baby," she said again. "Sawyer, I really just need you to acknowledge that this baby is yours."

"Hey!" Cassidy exclaimed coming up behind her. "Leave him alone! If he didn't want my beautiful baby girl, then what makes you think he'll want yours?"

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Kate asked, stepping toward Cassidy. "You're still hung up on him, even after everything he did to you. And you can't just accept that he's over you. He loves me!"

"Then why is he going to leave you so you can take care of your baby alone?"

"Shut up," Kate scoffed. She stepped forward and punched Cassidy hard in the face. Cassidy recovered quickly and stood back up. She and Kate both went toward each other. Sawyer stood up and tried to separate the women, but Kate shoved him away. Suddenly and unexpectedly Kate dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach. Cassidy went to her knees too, to help her.

"Cassidy back off!" Sawyer yelled.

"I'm sor-" she began.

"I mean it!" he exclaimed. "Go away. Leave us both alone!"

Sawyer bent down and picked Kate up. She put her arms around his neck and let him carry her back to their tent. He set her down and brushed his hand across her head.

"I'm here," he whispered. "But I gotta go get someone."

"I was lying," she sobbed, clutching to his shirt and pulling him closer. "I'm fine. I wanted to see-I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Kate," he sighed. "I will always take care of you. I love you."

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked. "I just-I can't take that kind of heartbreak. I need you to be with me...forever. I need you to love the baby and me both."

"Ok," he whispered. "I'm going to love you and our baby forever."

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. For the first time since Kate told him she was pregnant, he actually knew that he would stay. Watching Kate fall to her knees, scared the hell out of him. He was a little annoyed with her for doing that to him, but knowing for himself that he was going to love her and their baby made up for it. He held her in his arms all night.

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! OK so here's the deal. I took my computer into the computer fixers yesterday...they called today and said it would be 10-14 days...yuck...but I will update before then...i just need the reviews! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update/try to anyway. :)...please please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Kate woke up and left Sawyer sleeping in the tent. She walked slowly up to Sawyer's old tent, hoping that Cassidy was awake. She took a deep breath before knocking on the side of the airplane, that made up the tent.

"Hold on, just a minute," Cassidy said. The tent flap opened and Cassidy looked up at Kate. Her expression told Kate that she wasn't expecting it to be her. "Kate."

"Hey," Kate said quietly. "Look I'm sorry. I-I've really been a bitch lately."

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded. "It's ok. I really don't know what I would have done. I cared about him so much, and if one of his ex-girlfriends came into the mix...I would have probably done the same thing you're doing."

"I've just been stressed, you know?" Kate asked. "I mean, I'm scared about being a mom. I'm wondering if he's going to stay with me once the baby's born. And if he's not, I just-I'm scared."

"He won't leave you Kate," Cassidy said confidently. "He loves you."

"How do you know?" Kate questioned.

"I can just tell. Yesterday I heard the two of you talking, and I heard him tell you," she replied.

"But didn't he tell you that he loved you too?" Kate asked. "I mean not that he didn't, I guess he was probably lying to me-"

"Lying to you about what?" Cassidy chuckled.

"We played this stupid game," she began. "He called it a getting to know each other game...drinking game. And he said he's never been in love."

"Well loving someone and being in love are two different things," Cassidy answered. "Maybe he loved me, but he wasn't in love with me. The money meant more to him...I dunno. I just-he told me he loved me, and he sounded pretty damn sincere, but-I dunno. Probably never will."

"So," Kate began with a smile. "I guess you got everything together?"

"After I had Sawyer arrested I went to see him in jail," she murmured. "All those stupid feelings came back. I had this loathing hate for him, but at the same time I still loved him...and I had to look at him every day when I would look at Clementine."

"Mommy?" Clementine sat up and looked at Cassidy.

"Yes baby," Cassidy said looking back at her.

"I hungry," she told her.

"I saw Hurley in the kitchen on the way over here," Kate began. "I think he was making oat meal. Will she eat oat meal?"

"Well if that's all there is, then yeah, she's gonna have to," Cassidy nodded. Kate smiled and began to stand up. "Kate, hold on. I'm sorry too. I didn't really help things. I have been kind of clingy, and pretending that I have the family that I've always wanted for Tiny."

"Yeah...well...he is her father," she responded. "I didn't really think about what you're going through. You have to watch as Sawyer and I start our own family, that you never had the chance to start. He broke your heart, and now he's probably doing it all over again."

"Well," she shrugged. "He was a different guy back then. And he's really truly in love with you...I'm just glad that you guys are going to be there for each other."

"I hope," Kate whispered. "Anyway...I hope that my baby is as beautiful as Clementine."

"With parents like you and Sawyer, I don't think it's possible for the baby not to be gorgeous."

"Thanks," she responded.

"Well did you check down the beach?" Jack's voice sounded. "Maybe she went for a swim?"

"No Jack, she's gone," Sawyer yelled. "Where's Juliet? Maybe her little buddies came and got her. Hey Juliet!"

Kate made an 'oops' face at Cassidy and Clementine. She quickly stood up and left the tent. She ran over to where Sawyer was seething and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm right here," she chuckled. "Were you lookin' for me?"

"Yeah I was lookin' for you," he sighed. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Well I went to talk to Cassidy," she answered. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't kill her did ya?" he asked, half joking.

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't...I didn't have any explosives...I just talked to her. We came to a mutual understanding. We both know that you're going to love who you want to love, and you can make your own choices...you're a big boy."

"Well, yeah, I can make my own choices...but Freckles, there was never any choice. I don't love her. I mean-I guess I'll always feel guilty for what I did, but frankly they're better off without me. Cassidy was my past...you're my future."

"Ok, stop," Kate laughed. "You're beginning to sound like a hallmark card and it's kinda creepy. Just be your own belligerant self. Please..."

"Deal," he nodded. "You sure you trust me?"

"I trust you," she answered. "I promise. And I love you."

"Good," he smirked and took a step toward her. She began to move away slowly, but he pulled her back toward him and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. They both felt someone watching them and looked down at Clementine, who was trying not to laugh.

"Sawya?" she said quietly. "Mama, wants you."

"Hmm," he raised his eyebrows and looked at Kate. "Tell her I'll be right there."

"James," Kate sighed. She hit him jokingly and then shoved him toward where Cassidy was sitting in the sand. Clementine ran back toward where Cassidy was. Sawyer turned back toward Kate and gave her another small peck before following. Kate walked in the opposite direction and sat in the sand to wait for him. Sawyer sighed as he sat down next to Cassidy. Clementine jumped up and on to his lap.

"It's amazing," Cassidy whispered. "She hates men."

"Nuh uh," Clementine argued. "I like Jason's daddy."

"Sawyer," Cassidy began. "I'm gonna tell her."

"Tell her what?" he asked.

"You know," she glared at him. "D-a-d-d-y."

"Oh," he nodded. "Right."

"Are you ok with that?" she asked.

"Hey," he began. "You're her mama...It's fine with me. I don't care either way. I'm just glad she doesn't hate me."

"Of course she doesn't," Cassidy anwered. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes...Tiny...do you like Sawyer?"

Clementine didn't answer with words, but she nodded her head quickly and looked at him. Cassidy smiled widely and took another deep breath. Sawyer's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. He really didn't know how to react so he didn't say anything.

"Well," Cassidy continued. "Remember when we talked about daddies? And how your friend Jason only has a daddy, and you only have a mommy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "No. I don't know."

"Well you know Jason, silly girl," she said. "Remember I told you that he has a daddy. Anyway...well you have a daddy too. Sawyer is your daddy."

"But what is a daddy?" Clementine asked.

"Well, a daddy is kind of like a mommy, but he's a boy," she answered, eyeing Sawyer carefully. "A daddy is someone who loves you, and someone who you love."

"I love Sawya!" Clementine exclaimed. "I think. I call him daddy?"

"You can ask him," Cassidy smiled. She sighed again, this time in relief.

"I call you daddy?" Clementine asked slowly and quietly.

"If you want to," he mumbled, his cheeks still getting darker. "Sure, I guess."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down. "Do you love me and mommy?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He was only trying to humor the girl, but part of him did still care a lot about Cassidy. He barely knew Clementine, but she was his daughter and he felt a connection that he couldn't explain. He didn't understand anything that he was feeling right now. He knew he loved Kate more than anything, but Cassidy and Clementine would always be in his life now too.

"Ok Tiny, leave Sawyer alone now," Cassidy stated, taking Clementine from Sawyer's lap.

"Daddy," Clementine argued.

"Ok, well whatever, let him go back to Kate now."

"It's ok," he replied. "I can stay a while longer."

"Go sit with Kate," Cassidy said. "I know that you want to, and I know that she's waiting for you. Maybe the four of us can eat dinner together tonight."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Maybe."

He stood up and went over to where Kate was sitting. He silently sat down and took her hand in his own. She smiled over to him and took a breath.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess. Cass, told Clementine that I'm her dad."

"Whoa," she said. "Is she ok? I mean are you ok? I mean how did that go?"

"Fine," he whispered. "She's happy. And I honestly don't know what I am. Anyway...Cass wants to have dinner with us tonight."

"Yeah?" Kate asked. "Won't that be weird? I mean, I know I apologized, and I did mean it but... I just would think that after everything-I dunno. She really said that?"

"I know," he agreed. "It probably will be weird, but...I dunno, mabye for once everyone can just act their age, instead of high schoolers. I haven't been in high school in over 20 years."

"I thought you didn't go to high school," Kate teased.

"Don't start," he smiled. "And do you always have an arguement for everything?"

"Yeah," she answered simply. "I do."

"I may not have gone to high school, but I'm not an idiot," he told her.

"Oh, I know," she nodded. "I did go to high school, and I am an idiot. You're probably smarter than me...I mean all those books that you read. And that one day when you and Jack were playing poker, and you were talking about Phuket. I've never even heard of that, and you knew that it was Thailand."

"Wait a minute," he began. "How did you know we were talkin' about that. You and Hammo had already left the poker tournament."

"Let's just say I have good ears," she replied.

"What, were you spying on us?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what you were talkin' about," she answered. "So anyway...are we gonna have dinner with your ex and your daughter?"

"I guess," he replied.

That night dinner was amost silent, had it not been for Clementine asking questions and making noise. Kate spent the time concentrating on her plate of food. She would occasionally look up toward Sawyer, but other than that, she kept her eyes averted. Sawyer did the same.

"Ok, this is stupid," Cassidy stated. "I wanted to have dinner with you guys so that we could talk, not stare at our food. We all knew each other before. Let's just-stop being stupid and have a civilized conversation...Kate, I haven't asked you about your life. What have you been up to?"

"Funny story," she began. "Well after my mom told me that she never wanted to see me again, I ended up running for the next 3 years. I had my best friend killed...well it was my fault, I didn't actually kill him, but anyway, I went to Austrailia and got caught by the feds. Then on the plane trip back to the States, I got into a plane crash, and fell in love with a con man. And how 'bout yourself."

"I had him arrested, and then I had his baby," she replied. "I just hope he can forgive me. Can you Sawy-James?"

"I understand why you did it I guess. I only had to serve 10 months of my sentence so it wasn't too bad."

"Thank you for the money by the way," she said. "I haven't touched it actually. I'm keeping it so she can go to college."

"How did you know it was from me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know anyone with money, and I figured you conned it out of some other poor woman," she replied. "At first I wasn't even going to keep it...I was going to give it away or something...but then I decided that Clementine shouldn't suffer because of her dad's mistakes."

"The account is in her name anyway...I didn't have you put on it," he replied.

"I know," she nodded. "But since she's a minor, they automatically gave me access to it."

"Damn," he whispered.

"So anyway what are you plans if you ever get off this island?" Cassidy asked.

"Well since we're both criminals," Sawyer began with a smile. "We'll prolly go on the run. It would be the only way that our baby would be raised by us."

"Maybe it would be better off," Kate mumbled.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Every kid should get the chance to have a con man and a felon for parents."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. "You'd go on the run with me."

"Freckles," he began. "Our little disfunctional family is the best damn thing that could have happened. I'm not saying that we'll never have problems, or fights...but I'll always be there to run with you."

Clementine stood up and walked over to where Cassidy was sitting. She whispered something in her ear, looked toward Sawyer, then waited for Cassidy to answer.

"Ask him," Cassidy said.

"No you," Clementine pouted.

"Clementine would like you to read her a bedtime story tonight," Cassidy told Sawyer.

"Well, I don't think we have any kids books," he replied.

"I think she just wants you to tuck her in and hug her goodnight," Cassidy answered.

"No story!" Clementine exclaimed.

"No problem, I'll make one up," he mumbled.

Later that night Sawyer went to tell a story to Clementine. Kate waited for him in their tent. She tried to stop stressing, but she was scared. She was scared about being a mom. The way she saw both Claire and Cassidy interact with their children; she knew that she wouldn't be that good with her baby.

"Kate," Jack came into the tent slowly.

"Hey," she whispered. She sat up and patted the sand next to her, telling him to take a seat. He smiled at her and sat down.

"You like your tent?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and looked at the baby crib. "It's weird. Last night when I saw that Sawyer had done all this...he's gonna help me. He loves me, and the baby."

"Yeah," he nodded. "He does."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I know it was you."

"What?" he asked.

"Call it mother's intuition," she chuckled. "Sawyer wouldn't have don't all this on his own. I know you helped him...I know the baby crib was your idea."

"You got me," he sighed. "Speaking of Sawyer, where is he?"

"Telling his other daughter a story," she answered.

"Are you having a girl?" Jack asked. "Juliet didn't tell me, congratulations."

"No," she shook her head. "I won't know for another month. But I sort of hope that I do have a girl. I don't know anything about boys. I'll really be lost."

"You'll be a great mom Kate. No matter what you have," he told her. "We'll all be here to help if you ever need it."

"I think for now I'll just try to get through the next 7 months," she replied.

"Well anytime you need a friend," Jack stated.

"Thanks Jack," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. When Sawyer came back, he saw her sleeping, and carefully laid down so he didn't wake her up.

"Night Freckles," he whispered. He put his arms around her belly. His voice woke her up. She pretended it didn't and when she felt his arms come around her she took a deep breath of contentment and put her hands on top of his.

**A/N: Should I keep going? I dunno. Review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I totally wrote a chapter last night and it didn't save so it was very sad. Anyway so here's the update...I hope you like it.**

Sawyer and Kate were sitting in the sand. Sawyer was burying Kate's feet in the sand. She claimed that her feet were cold. He smiled at her and brushed his hands together, to get the excess sand off of them. She was staring into space not really paying attention to him.

"Done," he stated to try to get her attention. She still wasn't paying attention, and he knew that there was something on her mind. "What's goin' on Freckles?"

"Just thinkin'," she answered. This clearly wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he nodded and let her think for a few seconds longer before he started to ask her more.

"'bout what?" he asked.

"I dunno," she chuckled. "Baby names?"

From the look on her face he could tell that she was feeling somewhat guilty about her answer. He usually kept the subject of her being pregnant buried in the sand, like her feet, but he knew that it had to be on her mind a lot. And it was on his too, but it was a lot easier for him not to think about it. He let out a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"Boy or girl names?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, that had just fallen on both of them.

"Both," she responded. "I'm sorry. This is stupid. I should just forget about it all-I shouldn't be..."

"Kate yes you should," he told her. "I know that this hasn't been easy for you, and I know I haven't helped matters at all. It's scary. But I think something would be wrong with you if you weren't constantly thinking about it. I think about it too."

"You think about what to name the baby?" she asked.

"Well not exactly. But I think about what it means that you're pregnant," he answered. "I mean I try really hard not to. I try to act like everything's normal, but it's not easy. And when that belly of yours starts growing it's gonna be even harder."

"I was thinking about the name William for a boy," she whispered. She looked at him for a response, and he didn't give one for what seemed like forever.

"How about William Robert?" he asked quietly. She smiled at him and leaned against him.

"It's cute," she nodded. "I like it a lot."

He chuckled and was hoping that she wouldn't want to continue the discussion about baby names. She took her feet out of the sand and laid down, pulling Sawyer with her. She kissed him softly and waited for him to kiss back. She didn't have to wait long because he rearranged himself in the sand and kissed her back quickly. They hadn't been kissing for very long though when Kate sat up suddenly and gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned

"We can't name our baby William Robert," she said out of the blue.

"That was kind of random," he chuckled. "Why not though?"

"Billy Bob," she stated. "Everyone will call him Billy Bob."

"So? Works for me," he laughed. "Can we just worry about this more when we actually know if we're having a girl or boy?"

She nodded and laid down on his chest.

**_6 months later-so Kate's about 8 months pregnant._**

Kate sat next to the tent reading quietly, but aloud to herself. Sawyer was down in the water with Clementine. Clementine was squealing in delight. Sawyer was beginning to try to teach her how to swim. However every time he let her go, she would cling to his neck and refuse to let go, until he brought her back to where she could stand up. Kate looked up every so often when she heard both of them laughing. Seeing Sawyer play with Clementine was somewhat strange for Kate, but it gave her hope that he would be a good dad to her baby too. She glanced over to where Cassidy was sitting, also watching Clementine and Sawyer in the water. She stood up with difficulty. Every day it seemed to get harder to stand up. She walked down the beach and sat down next to Cassidy without asking for permission.

"This seat taken?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Cassidy replied. "You feelin' ok? You seem to be different since 3 days ago when you got back from the hatch with Juliet."

The truth was that Kate was petrified. She had gone to the hatch with Juliet and everything went fine, but the entire next day she hadn't felt the baby move. She hadn't felt the baby move in 3 days.

"It's weird huh?" Kate began, obviously changing the subject. "Watching Sawyer playing daddy?"

"Well he's not just playing daddy," Cassidy said. "He is a daddy."

"I know," Kate nodded. "But it's still weird. I could never imagine him being a dad. I mean, that's why I was so scared to tell him that I was pregnant. I don't think he even likes kids."

"Well good thing he likes his own," Cassidy stated. "He loves Tiny so much. And he'll love your kid too."

"I'm having a girl," Kate whispered.

"Oh congratulations Kate," she answered. "I know how much you wanted a girl. What does Sawyer think about that? He probably hasn't said anything has he?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "But that's only because I haven't told him. I know it's really lame not to tell that type of thing, and I know it's been 3 days and I should tell him because it won't even make a difference...I'm just trying to think of how to tell him."

"How about 'we're gonna have a daughter'?" Cassidy offered.

"Yeah," she said. "Easy for you to say. You didn't even tell him when you were pregnant. You waited for 10 months after he was in jail and told him then."

"Hey," Cassidy chuckled. "You try having your entire life savings stolen and see how easy it is to tell the guy who stole it that he's going to be a daddy. And when I did tell him, he didn't want her."

"I know," Kate replied. "But in Sawyer's defense you didn't really give him a chance to want her. Maybe things would have been different if you had told him."

"And when was I going to tell him, while we were in court?" she asked. "And if I do recall, you're the one who told me to turn him in. In fact you were gonna kill him, so I guess it's a good thing I did turn him in instead of letting you kill him, or you wouldn't be pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sure the doc would have knocked her up by now," Sawyer chimed in coming up behind them. "Are you too ever going to be friends by the way?"

Clementine ran from behind Sawyer and jumped on Cassidy's lap, making her very wet. Cassidy sighed and shook her head, but didn't get up.

"I dunno," Kate began. "Are you and Jack ever gonna be friends?"

"Besides you Freckles, Jack is my best friend on this rock, you know that," he replied.

"Then why do you never talk to him?" she asked.

"Whatever," he sighed. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

He helped Kate stand up and they walked down the beach. As they walked Sawyer could tell that Kate was worrying about something. He figured that she was just trying to tell him that they were having a girl. He had found out a day ago that they were having a girl from Juliet. He was worried about the way Kate had been acting and forced Juliet to tell him what she knew. Since that's all Juliet knew, that's all that she told him. Kate let out a deep sigh as they walked.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You ain't goin' into labor on me are ya?"

"I hope not," she said. He looked at her with concern, and she shook her head. "No...no I'm fine. My feet are just tired...I'm tired."

"Ok well you can sit down and relax because we're here," he answered. She looked at her surroundings and saw a small picnic dinner set up.

"James Ford," she sighed. "This is so not like you. I don't need to be pampered."

"Yeah ya do," he replied. "Besides, it's just dinner."

"But I don't get it," she said. "What is it for?"

"It's a celebration," he mumbled. "Juliet spilled the beans. I know that you probably wanted to tell me, but I've been worried about you. You had been acting strange, so I forced Juliet to tell me what was going on with you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have-I should have told you the minute I found out. So are you glad it's a girl?"

"I told ya Freckles, it don't matter," he replied. "But since you want a girl, I'm glad that you're glad. What are you gonna name her?"

"I dunno," she answered. "But isn't that something we should both decide?"

"No," he responded. "I honestly don't care what you wanna name her. Any name will be fine."

"Well considering that this is supposed to make me feel better," she began. "Do you mind pretending that you care? Just for tonight?"

"Sure," he chuckled. "How about Kate Jr."

"Be serious!" she laughed. "What about Melanie?"

"Fine by me," he mumbled. She sighed and began to stand up. Sawyer caught her by the wrist before she could hoist herself all the way up. He kissed her gently and apologized without using any words.

They spent the next couple hours talking about baby names. Some of the names they both liked and some of them made them both laugh. It was the first time since she had been pregnant that they were able to talk about the pregnancy and smile at the same time. Kate rested her hand on her belly, and urged the baby to move, but it didn't. Kate and Sawyer were walking back to the beach when they came upon Jack and Juliet sitting by a fire. Jack jumped up and ran towards them. Juliet followed at a walk.

"How are you guys?" Jack asked.

"Good," Kate lied. "You?"

"Juliet told me you were having a girl," Jack replied. "Congratulations."

Kate nodded and looked at her feet. Jack could tell something was wrong and he looked at Sawyer. Sawyer looked somewhat confused at Kate's behavior. He knew that something else was wrong, and that for some reason she didn't want Jack to know, so he played along.

"You're having a girl?" Sawyer asked.

"You didn't know?" Jack asked, apologetically.

"He knew Jack," Kate answered. "It's ok."

"So Jack, when are you and Juliet gonna move in together," Sawyer asked.

"You need to catch up on your island gossip James," Juliet stated. "I moved in a month ago. Go talk to Hurley, he can tell you all the good news."

Jack and Kate both laughed. Sawyer walked with Kate back to the tent. He was going to figure out what was wrong if it was the last thing he did. As they went into the tent Cassidy came running up behind them.

"Clementine told me she wouldn't go to sleep without saying goodnight to you," Cassidy said. "And she wanted to say goodnight to Kate and the baby too."

The three of them walked back to Cassidy's tent. When they got there Clementine jumped into Sawyer's arms and began running around the tent as best she could. Kate sighed softly...she didn't know if she was ready for that, and then she thought to herself that she didn't even know if she would get to that point. She may have already lost the baby.

"She's hyper," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," Cassidy chuckled. "I have no idea why, and I have no idea what she ate today, but I think she's just wired from playing in the ocean with Sawyer. Although you would think that would exhaust her."

"Goodnight Clementine," Sawyer said. "Lay down."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Kate, where baby?"

"Still in my tummy," Kate said sadly. "She'll be here soon...I hope."

"Clementine, say goodnight and let Kate and daddy leave," Cassidy said, seeing the look on Kate's face. They all said goodnight, and Sawyer lead Kate back to their tent. She laid down and took a deep breath.

"Ok," he sighed laying next to her. "What's going on? What happened? Something is wrong Kate. Just tell me what's going on."

"I want this so much," she whispered. "Every day when I see you playing with Clementine. I just-I want this little girl so much James."

"I know you do," he told her. "And it's ok to want something that much. I love you so much, and I want you so much. Anything that is a part of you I'm gonna want to. Especially since she's part of me too."

"She hasn't moved," she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "She hasn't moved since...she just-she hasn't moved Sawyer."

"Since when?" he asked quietly. "Since the ultrasound with Juliet?"

Kate nodded slowly and put her hands to her face. Sawyer tried to put his arms around her, but she turned over and refused to accept his comfort. He put his arms around her anyway and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. "I'm going to get Jack and Juliet."

She nodded again and he left quickly. He sprinted down to where Jack and Juliet were still sitting. He looked at them both as he caught his breath.

"Juliet!" he yelled. "Something's wrong with the baby."

Jack and Juliet both stood up quickly and followed him back to the tent. Sawyer ducked in and laid back down next to Kate.

"Jack and Juliet are here," he whispered. "You're gonna be fine. And so is the baby."

"No," she sobbed. "Something's wrong Juliet. She hasn't moved since the day we did the ultrasound. It's been 3 days!"

"Kate," Juliet said soothingly. "Calm down. It's going to be ok, but I really need you to settle down, for the baby especially. And just because she hasn't moved doesn't mean-"

"Of course it does," Kate cried. "It's my punishment. God is punishing me for all the horrible things I've done. I'm not a good person. So this is my punishment. I love this baby so much, so she's going to be taken from me."

"No," Sawyer whispered. "Don't do that to yourself. It's not a punishment. Because if this is your punishment, then I don't want to even know what's in store for me. Honey this is not your fault, and it's not even final yet."

"You're calling me honey," Kate sobbed. "Something really is wrong, and you know it don't you Sawyer."

"Kate, shh," Jack said softly. "We're going to do an exam, so it's ok, just-Juliet's right, calm down."

"No Jack," Juliet began. "I'm gonna do an exam. This is my area of expertise. Just go wait outside. When Kate has a cold, or the flu, or the Bubonic plague you can help, but this is my job. Sawyer I think you should go with him."

"No!" Kate exclaimed, and held on to Sawyer's hand. "Please-let him stay."

"Ok," Juliet nodded. Sawyer sighed and rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead. He squeezed Kate's hand tightly and waited while Juliet listened to Kate's stomach with the stethoscope.

"Ok," Juliet began. "I can hear a heartbeat, but it's not very strong. However, that's not a reason to panic, it's just really hard to hear. We have all these camp noises going on and all I have is a small stethoscope. I really need the ultrasound machine to figure it out."

"See?" Sawyer asked. "Everything is fine. Juliet can hear the heartbeat. I'm gonna take care of you Kate."

"I want to go to the medical hatch in the morning. Right now it's too late, and I think we're all just very tired ok? Can you wait till morning Kate?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I will. I am really tired, and I don't think Sawyer can carry me all the way there."

"I'd carry you all the way across the island and back if I had to," he told her.

"No," she stated. "It's ok. I can wait till the morning. At least you could hear something."

Juliet left, and Sawyer put his arms around Kate. She pushed him of gently, but hard enough for Sawyer to know she meant it.

"Let me hold you," he said. "It's gonna be ok Freckles."

"I just can't tonight," she stated. "I know that I've been really weird this week, and I know you've had to put up with a lot, not just this week but for the past 8 months, but I just can't right now. Is that ok?"

"You know I'm not going to take that as an answer Freckles," he said. He scooted closer to her and put his arms back around her. He was really glad that he had because she flipped back over to face him and put her face against his chest.

"Elizabeth," she whispered. "I want to name her Elizabeth."

"That's my favorite name," he said, mostly trying to make Kate feel better. He still didn't really have an opinion of what to name the baby, but he did like the name Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Mary," she said.

"Ok," he answered. "After my mama. I think she'd love that. You don't have to worry about anything Kate. You and Elizabeth are going to be just fine. I promise."

"Please don't make a promise like that," she sniffled. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Well you only have what, another month, or less until Elizabeth will be born. She'll be fine. In fact maybe she's just getting ready to grace us with her presence. I mean look at you. You're huge. She's definitely big enough to make it here in the world."

"Shut up," she said, trying hard not to laugh, but not succeeding. "Don't try to make me laugh."

"Too late," he stated. "Everything is going to be ok Freckles. Because it has to be."

**A/N: OK so I'm probably gonna do one more chapter that will be an epilogue type thing, but if you want more than that lemme know. I love any and all reviews. I can take the criticism too because it only makes me a better writer. So please let me know if I'm doing fantabulous, or not so fantabulous. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

They were all sitting in the sand by the graveyard. Sawyer was staring into nothingness. Jack and Juliet were sitting next to him. Jack was holding the tiny baby in his arms. No one was saying anything. They were waiting. Aaron was sitting on Claire's lap, looking at her for answers. She smiled down at the little boy and kissed him on the forehead. Sawyer looked up toward where Cassidy and Clementine were sitting in the sand. Cassidy looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"I'll start," Juliet said quietly. "It's amazing that it's been a year. I remember watching your plane crash."

"Hey, are you starting without me?" Kate stated, walking quickly toward the group and taking her seat next to Sawyer. She took the baby from Jack and looked down at her. When Kate took the baby she started crying. Kate looked around at the group apologetically.

"Shh," Kate said. "It's ok Elizabeth."

Sawyer sighed softly and took the baby from Kate. When he took her she settled down almost immediately. She was only a few weeks old, but he was already able to get her to stop crying. He didn't really like it that the baby seemed to already know him. He didn't want to feel an attachment to her, but he did. When the baby would cry at night he was always the one that would have to get up, and he hated that too. Kate wasn't very happy about it either. The baby knew who Kate was too, and Kate could usually get her to quiet down too, but not as quickly as Sawyer could.

They had a small ceremony for their year on the island, minus a few days. Cassidy and Clementine were sitting further down the beach. Even though everyone thought it would be fine if they joined the ceremony, Cassidy felt like they were imposing.

Afterwards they all went their separate ways. Kate and Sawyer went back to their tent. Sawyer put the baby down and sighed deeply.

"I don't get why she likes me so much," he mumbled.

"Because you're her daddy," Kate replied. "I can't believe that it's already been 3 weeks."

**FLASHBACK**

As Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, and Jack walked to the medical hatch, Kate held on to Sawyer tightly. They were going to find out if their baby was ok or not. Sawyer was right, she had to be ok. If she wasn't ok, Kate didn't know what she would do.

"Sawyer, I'm gonna end up like Sun," she said quietly.

"No, you're not," he replied. "Everything is going to be ok. Juliet could hear a heartbeat last night remember?"

"But that doesn't mean that there is one now," she answered.

Sun was ok in a matter of speaking. She had lost the baby about a month before he was going to be born. It was hard for everyone, but Kate took it the hardest, besides Sun and Jin. She had been worried about her own baby since that day. Sawyer tried to pretend that she wasn't worried, and he tried to keep her mind off of it, but he knew it really wasn't doing any good. When they got to the hatch, Sawyer looked around. He hadn't been there yet. Every time Kate had gone for an ultrasound before this he had no interest in coming. He knew that it pissed her off that he never wanted to come. Now he regretted not being there to keep her from being scared. It was definitely a creepy place. She laid down on the table and held on to Sawyer's hand, digging her fingernails into his hand.

"Damn woman, they haven't even done anything yet," he complained, trying to take his hand back from her.

"I don't care," she whispered. "Just...please hold my hand."

"Ok," he answered.

Jack and Juliet were talking to each other both quietly, and using medical terms. Kate and Sawyer both had no idea what was going on. Kate sighed in exasperation, and looked at them annoyed, then back to Sawyer. He looked more annoyed than she did.

"Yo, Drs. Do-Right...you mind tellin' us what the hell is going on?" Sawyer asked.

"We're gonna start the ultrasound right now," Juliet told them. She put the cold goop on Kate's stomach. It felt like a jellyfish was sitting on her stomach. She gasped from the coldness, and Juliet apologized. Juliet started the ultrasound, and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Sawyer looked down and Kate was already crying. She had loosened her grip on Sawyer's hand but still held it firmly.

"Juliet," Jack whispered. "Look."

"Damn," she whispered back as she looked at the screen. She moved the wand around to get a better look, and then looked back at Kate somewhat seriously.

"We have to get the baby out of you right now," she stated.

"Why?" Kate asked. "What's wrong?"

Both Jack and Juliet didn't speak, but looked at each other, and then towards Sawyer. Kate watched as Sawyer turned colors, and his hand started to squeeze hers tighter.

"I believe that Kate asked you a question," he said forcefully.

"The baby's heart is beating-"

"Elizabeth," Kate interrupted. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Ok," Juliet nodded. "Elizabeth's heart is beating, but see this?"

Juliet pointed to the screen. Both Sawyer and Kate looked closely, but couldn't see anything. They had no idea what she was pointing at.

"What are we looking for?" Sawyer asked.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck," Juliet stated. "Now there's no reason to panic yet, because her heart is still beating, so it must not be wrapped around very tightly yet, but we need to get her out as soon as possible."

"Can you do that?" Kate asked. "I mean is it safe?"

"Well Jack will have to perform the surgery, but I'm sure that he can do it. With both of us there everything will be fine."

"Will she feel anything?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Juliet shook her head. "And Sawyer you'll be able to stay with her. In fact we'll probably need your help to monitor everything ok? Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I love you so much Sawyer," Kate whispered snuggling into him.

"I know," he smiled. "I love you too."

"I know," she said with a chuckle. "Isn't she just perfect?"

Kate sat back up and took the baby out of the crib. She leaned against the side of the tent and looked at Sawyer. Sawyer didn't sit up, but he nodded his head.

"I don't really think she's perfect Freckles," he mumbled. "She cries too much. And I'm always the one who has to get up."

"Well would you rather me get up with her and have her cry for longer?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I don't want her to always want me. And she ain't gonna be some daddy's girl either."

"I hate to break this to you...daddy, but she already is," Kate snickered. "If you want, tonight when she cries, I'll take her down the beach and sit with her."

"Sounds good to me," he stated. "I feel like I haven't slept in a month."

"She's not even a month old yet," she argued.

"Yeah, but for the last week that you were pregnant, you wouldn't sit still and since you so conveniently always seemed cold...you were always laying right next to me, and you'd wake me up."

"You try having a 30 pound, size of watermelon, person growing in you and see how easy it is for you to sleep."

"Fair enough, but I still haven't had a good nights sleep in a month."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenting, now shut up, she's sleeping. Maybe we can get some sleep before she wakes up again."

Kate carefully put the baby in the crib, but didn't lay down. Instead she stared into the crib, looking at the baby. She smiled softly and looked at Sawyer.

"I don't care what you say, she's absolutely the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"Only because she's yours Freckles," Sawyer replied.

"No," she shook her head. "She's ours."

"Ok, she's ours, now lay down and go to sleep, before she wakes up again," he half demanded.

"Suddenly, not so tired," she answered, laying down and kissing Sawyer softly. Sawyer kissed back, and pulled her closer.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

"Too tired?" she asked.

"Never," he said with a shake of his head.

**A/N: OK so I guess I'll keep going for a couple more chapters. I'd love more reviews. I'll prolly just do 1 or 2 more, unless you ask for more ;)...ok so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sawyer could hear the baby crying. He rolled over and grumbled. Kate sighed softly and sat up. She picked up the baby and began to rock her gently. Sawyer grumbled again. Kate stood up and left the tent. She walked down the beach away from all the tents and sat down in the sand with the baby.

"Please, just-shh," Kate whispered. "I'm just as tired as your daddy."

Elizabeth didn't seem to be calming down at all. Kate sighed again and continued to rock her. A few minutes later she felt someone walking up behind her. She looked up and saw Sawyer. She smiled weakly as he sat down next to her and took the baby.

"Lizzie, if you shut up now, I'll buy you a car when we get off the island," Sawyer said quietly. As if the baby understood every word she immediately stopped crying.

"I thought you were tired of getting up with her," Kate stated.

"Well I was, but after you left I couldn't get back to sleep anyway," he answered. "Plus we all know that you would be out here for at least 20 more minutes trying to quiet her down."

"I don't really get it," she shrugged. "I mean-how do you get her to quiet down so quickly?"

"I really couldn't tell ya," he replied. "But I'm glad one of us can...otherwise everyone on the entire beach would be up all night."

"Yeah," Kate whispered. She put her head on Sawyer's shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly against Sawyer. He sighed softly and couldn't really move from his spot without waking her up. Jack and Juliet's tent was about 10 feet from his.

"Doc!" he whispered loudly, hoping that he was still awake and would hear him. Sure enough a few seconds later Jack poked his head out of the tent. When he saw Sawyer sitting with Kate resting against him, and the baby in his arms, he chuckled, and made his way toward them.

"Need help?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah. Can you take her?" Sawyer questioned handing the baby up to him.

"She won't wake up on me and start screamin' will she?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know," he chuckled. "Just-"

Jack took the baby from Sawyer. Sawyer maneuvered himself so that he could stand up and pick Kate up at the same time. The two men walked back to the tent in silence.

"I wish I could fall asleep as quickly as she does," Sawyer whispered. He put Kate down and watched Jack put the baby in the crib.

"Night," Jack said.

"G'night Doc," Sawyer nodded.

**FLASH-FORWARD**

Sawyer was sitting on the couch waiting for Kate to come home. It seemed like she was always working. She never spent any time at home any more. He took care of both their kids. They had Elizabeth, who was 3, and Joey who was about 8 months. After they were rescued Cassidy and him went their separate ways. It wasn't that Cassidy wanted to take Clementine away from him, but she had a completely different life. Clementine would call Sawyer once a week, and they both wrote each other letters.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth's voice slightly startled him.

"What are you doin' out of bed Lizzie?" Sawyer asked. "It's past 10:00. Come on."

Sawyer stood up and took Elizabeth by the hand to guide her back to her room. As they walked, Elizabeth stopped and pouted up at him.

"What's the matter?" he sighed, squatting down in front of her.

"I miss mommy," she answered.

"I know," he nodded. "I do too. She should be home right now. I have no idea where she could be."

Sawyer tucked Elizabeth back into bed and went back to his spot on the couch. He absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the tv, and didn't find anything interesting to watch. Around 10:30 Kate walked though the door. She walked over to Sawyer, and looked at him apologetically. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Where you been?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered.

"Hmm, now that kind of answer is gonna intrigue a man," he replied. "Where were you? You went to see him didn't you?"

"He was drunk Sawyer," she stated. "He had been sober for months."

"You sure about that?" Sawyer asked. "Or is that just what he was telling you? You know, after I accused you the first time, you would think that you would be a bit more careful."

"What are you gonna do Sawyer?" she scoffed. "Are you gonna leave me? Go find Cassidy?"

"I don't have to go find anyone," he answered. "I know exactly where Cassidy lives. If I wanted to get out of here Kate, I would have already...but the thing is...I can't. I love you, but I just-what are you gonna do? Run away with him?"

"I already told you that I didn't cheat," she said. "I never cheated on you, and I didn't cheat on you tonight."

"You see Kate, that's where you're wrong," he mumbled. "You cheated, because you went behind my back to go see him...after we agreed that it wasn't good. It's not good for you to see him like that. I mean he's a total mess, and he has been since we've gotten back...and don't give me that crap that he feels bad about leavin' Juliet behind."

"He does," she whispered. "Today he told me that we have to go back. I mean...he just left her there with those creeps. He feels guilty."

"Well just because a person feels guilty, it don't mean that he should go get drunk every night, and high every day off of pain killers or whatever he's on now. What happened ain't his fault, and it sure as hell ain't yours either."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that I didn't come home after work. I just had to make sure he wasn't gonna do anything stupid."

"Ok," he mumbled. "I'm goin' to bed...I'm tired. And you might want to go kiss Lizzie goodnight. She was upset that you weren't here to tuck her in."

He stood up and went back to their bedroom. Kate followed, and on the way stepped into Elizabeth's room.

"Mommy!" she exlcaimed.

"What are you still doing awake?" Kate asked walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"You woke me up," she told her.

"Oh, did you hear me and daddy?" she questioned, slightly guilty.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded.

"Ok," Kate sighed. "Sorry I woke you up. Now go back to sleep, it's late."

"Ok mommy."

Elizabeth laid back down and closed her eyes. Kate walked down the hall after she left the room. She opened the door to the bedroom and Sawyer was already in bed, with his eyes closed. Kate had a feeling that he was faking it, since he never could fall asleep that fast. She crawled over the bed and toward him.

"I know you're awake," she said quietly. He opened one eye and let out a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight with you," she stated.

"I don't want to fight either Freckles," he sighed.

"Thank you," she let out a sigh of relief. "You know that I can't handle it when you call me Kate."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know."

"You still tired?" she asked. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "And you just got back from seeing Jack."

"I don't even want to think about him right now," she stated.

"Well that's a relief."

**FLASH-FORWARD OVER**

The next morning Sawyer woke up without Kate laying next to him. As he was standing up Kate came into the tent carrying two bowls of fruit and two bottles of water.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Hmm, you sure know how to treat a man," he answered.

"Eat your breakfast Sawyer," she chuckled, sitting down next to him.

**A/N: OK so I guess I'm gonna keep going for a little while at least. Please review and lemme know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kate was sitting in the sand alone. Claire had come and taken the baby so she could have a couple hours to herself. Sawyer was watching her as she looked out to the water. He stood up and walked over to her. When he got there he looked down at her and waited for her to respond. 

"What's goin' on Freckles?" he asked finally, and sat down next to her.

"Just thinkin'," she mumbled. "I need to leave this island Sawyer. I need to get Elizabeth away from here."

"I know," he nodded. "I really don't know what to tell you."

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "We have to get off here."

"Freckles, listen to me," he began. "I know that you just want to leave and whatever, but it's already been a month and a half...Lizzie is fine. She doesn't even know the difference."

"You don't think she would know the difference between being stuck on an island and being in civilization."

"Honestly no," he answered. "She's just a baby Kate. She'll be fine...I mean look at Tiny. She loves it here."

"Well, maybe," Kate whispered. "I just want her to be able to sleep in a comfortable crib. And honestly I'm tired of living on this damn island."

"I know," he nodded. "At least we have each other though right?"

"At least," she chuckled. She leaned against Sawyer's shoulder and sighed.

"Where is the baby anyway?" he asked quietly.

"She's with Claire," Kate answered. "She told me that I needed some time to myself, which is true, but it makes me feel guilty."

"Why would that make you feel guilty?" he questioned. "It's ok to need time away from her."

"Claire never wanted any time away from Aaron," she replied. "She couldn't ever stand to be away from him, and when she was, she would freak out."

"Now that ain't true, because I have a distinct memory of Chuckie carryin' the little baby around where we were building the raft, and he wouldn't leave me alone till I read to him...the baby not Charlie. Claire let Charlie take the baby all the time so she could have time to herself."

"I just-I don't feel like her mom," she said quietly. "I mean I do love her more than anything in the entire world, but-I just..."

"Hold on," he stated. "I'll be back."

He stood up and left Kate sitting there for a minute. He came back quicky, carrying the baby. He sat down next to her and handed her the baby.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Elizabeth looks exactly like you," he told her. "I don't know why you don't feel like her mom, but she's definitely yours."

"Believe me, I know she's mine," Kate mumbled. "I was the one who gave birth to her...I remember."

"Kate, how can I get you back?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "I'm right here. I never left."

"You know exactly what I mean Kate," he sighed. "I just want you back to the way you were before. Even if you're mad and yelling at me...that's better than this sad stoic Kate."

"Can you do me a favor?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Stop calling me Kate," she half chuckled. "You know I hate it when you call me Kate."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "I'm sorry. I just want us back. I want you to try to stop worrying about leaving the island. If we get rescued then we get rescued...but you're gonna drive yourself nuts if you keep thinking about it."

They both looked down when the baby started crying. Kate sighed and stood up to walk with the baby and get her to quiet down. Sawyer sat where he was, and watched Kate pace back and forth in front of him. She concentrated on looking at the baby and didn't look down at Sawyer. He sighed softly and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get a bottle of water," he told her. "Do you want one?"

"No," she said quietly. "I'm ok."

She watched him leave and hesitated once before yelling after him.

"Sawyer!" she yelled. She walked up to him and wrapped one arm around him. "I am ok. I promise. I'll be fine. I'm just still trying to get used to living on this island forever."

"You used to like the idea of staying here forever Freckles," he stated. "Remember, if we get rescued Lizzie's mama is goin' to jail forever...probably her daddy too, so that means she'll grow up without us. Now I personally vote for staying here forever so that we get to take care of our little girl."

"Why do you always have to be right?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Because I am," he answered. "Now I'm still gonna go get some water, do you want anything?"

"No thanks," she replied. "I'll come with you."

She walked over to the kitchen with Sawyer. Jack was sitting on the sand listening to Juliet tell him a story about medical school. Kate sat down next to Jack and smiled at him.

"How's Elizabeth doing?" he asked. "She sleeping through the night yet?"

"Yeah, I wish," Sawyer scoffed. "She wakes up about every two hours."

"You're exaggerating," Kate stated. "And she woke up last night because of you, if I do remember correctly."

"What did he do?" Juliet asked.

"He kicked her crib," Kate said. "She was fine, it just woke her up...So I got a question for you Juliet. Do you know how long it's suppose to take for a baby to sleep fully through the night?"

"Depends," she replied. "It could be a few months, or up to past a year."

"Aaron still doesn't sleep through the night every night," Claire chimed in, overhearing the conversation. Sawyer sat down next to Kate and handed her a bottle of water.

"You better hope that she starts sleeping all night soon," Sawyer said.

"Why, what are you gonna do if she doesn't?" Kate asked.

"She'll be sleepin' in the doc's tent."

"Daddy?" Clementine came walking, somewhat timidly toward Sawyer.

"Yes," he said.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure," he chuckled softly. She ran toward him and jumped on his lap. He looked up and saw Cassidy watching them.

"Sawyer, can I actually talk to you for a second?" she asked. "Alone?"

Sawyer sighed, lifted Clementine off his lap, and stood up.

"I guess I'm in trouble," he murmured to Jack, Kate, and Juliet. He followed Cassidy down the beach until she stopped walking.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"No Sawyer, what's yours?" she stated. "Clem misses you."

"What do you mean 'Clem misses me'?" he asked. "I was just hanging out with her. I told her she could sit on my lap. Why are you so pissed?"

"Because," she began. "She's almost 4, and for the past 2 months she has seen almost none of you. You've been spending time with your baby...and i get it, I really do...babies need a lot of attention, and I'm sure you don't want to miss anything, but you do have another daughter who needs your attention too."

"Cassidy when have I ever been the first person to initiate a conversation with her. I'm sorry that I haven't been around, but you're right...I need to spend time with Kate and Lizzie."

"Well have you even thought about the fact that you missed the first 3 years of her life? You should...well you should spend time with her now...before we know it, she'll be a teenager and want nothing to do with either of us."

"I think you should just leave me the hell alone," he answered. "Clementine is my daughter, I know that...and I'm gonna go sit with her now. I'm gonna go sit with both my daughters."

He walked back to where Kate was sitting and sat down next to her. Clementine was sitting next to Kate asking her questions. Sawyer picked up Clementine and started tickling.

"No tickle daddy!" she was able to breathe out. He sat down with Clementine on his lap and looked at Kate. Kate raised her eyebrows and took one of hands in hers.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She just wants me to realize that I do have two daughters."

"I think you already know that," she chuckled.

"I do," he answered. "She just wants me to still pay attention to Tiny."

Kate, Sawyer, Jack, and Juliet sat with each other the rest of the day. It was after dinner and Jack stood up and looked down at Sawyer and Kate.

"Do you want me to take the baby for a little while?" Jack asked. "Give you two a chance to talk?"

"No, it's ok," Kate answered, before Sawyer could say anything. Sawyer was about to tell him yes. He looked at Kate slightly annoyed and then stood up too. He carried Clementine back to her tent.

"Cass," he said. "Are you decent?"

She didn't answer. He ducked into the tent and set Clementine down. Cassidy looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," he shrugged. He began to stand up, and was pulled back into the sand by her. She kissed him softly. He quickly stood and looked down at her.

"Goodnight Cassidy," he mumbled.

**A/N: OK so I know this is definitely not the best chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better. Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Sawyer left Cassidy's tent, but decided not to go back to his own tent right away. He sat down in the sand between the two tents. He didn't get it. Cassidy had barely said 2 words to him in the past month since Elizabeth was born, and now all the sudden she's kissing him? He took a deep breath and began to stand up. 

"Daddy?" Clementine's voice asked quietly.

"Yeah," he looked over at her.

"You didn't say goodnight," she half whined. He chuckled softly and looked at the little girl.

"You were already sleepin'," he replied. "Come here."

She walked toward him and let him hug her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she ran back toward her tent. He stood up and walked back to his tent. He ducked inside, and Kate was sitting on the makeshift bed holding the baby.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he answered, looking at her confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because Jack was gonna take the baby, and I told him no...you looked angry."

"Well I wasn't angry. I was a little annoyed maybe, but I'm definitely not mad."

"Ok," she whispered. He sighed and sat down next to her. He took the baby from Kate and put her in the crib. He laid down, and brought Kate with him. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. He rolled on top of her and began lifting her shirt up. She pushed his hand away, but kept kissing him. He tried again to pull her shirt up.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Elizabeth is two feet away."

"She's sleepin'," he answered. "She's sleeping soundly and she ain't gonna wake up."

"I don't care," she half chuckled. "I don't want to do this right now. In fact I can't do this right now. Juliet said I would have to wait for a couple months."

"I know that," he answered. "I wasn't gonna take it any further."

"Yeah right," she chuckled. "You know that you can't resist me. But seriously. Can't we just cuddle?"

"Yeah, we can," he answered. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. She ran her fingers up and down his arm and started to doze slightly. She was awake, but not completely aware of everything.

"Cassidy kissed me," he said.

"She what?" Kate asked. "What did you say to her?"

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned. "I didn't say anything. I put Clementine down and then she kissed me."

"You had to have said something to make her kiss you," she replied.

"Well I didn't. I was just saying goodnight," he answered.

"Yeah with your tongue," she scoffed.

"No," he argued. "In fact as soon as she kissed me I backed away and left the tent. I can't believe you're acting like this."

"I trusted you," she said quietly. "How could you do that to me?"

"Kate, listen to me," he responded, now starting to get mad. "She kissed me. It wasn't expected and it wasn't wanted either. So just drop it."

"Drop it?" she asked. "Why the hell would you bring it up in the first place then?"

"I guess I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I thought you'd understand. I thought you'd side with me and not be pissed off."

"Are you trying to make me jealous? Do you want me to get so jealous that I sleep with you tonight?"

"No!" he yelled.

"Then why? So that I can hate Cassidy again? I have hardly spoken to her since the baby was born, so it's not like we're that close...Do you want me to go fight with her? Why would you tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he scoffed. "Well, I'll know for next time that I'll just have hide it from you forever, and then when you find out about it you can hate me instead. Goodnight Kate."

The way he said Kate made the room feel like ice. Kate closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that she was being stupid. She was overreacting. She had been over emotional, and overreacting the entire month since the baby was born. She sighed softly and put her arms around Sawyer's back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't-I just didn't know what-I don't know what I'm doing. I was-why did she kiss you?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. He rolled over to face her. "I put Tiny down in her bed and then Cassidy apologized and kissed me."

"Did you want her to?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said. "Of course I didn't. I don't even know what made her do it. A few hours ago she was yelling at me that I'm not spending enough time with Clementine, and then she went and kissed me."

"Well you're not spending enough time with Clem," she answered. He glared at her, somewhat aggrevated that she was siding with Cassidy.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Glad to know you're on my side."

"Sawyer I'm not siding with Cassidy...I'm siding with Clementine," she stated. "Clementine is your daughter too, and all you've been doing is spending time with me and Elizabeth."

"I know," he said. "But I missed Clementine being a baby, so I don't want to miss Elizabeth as a baby. I mean, it's already been a month and-I just don't want to miss anything."

"Sawyer, you can spend time with both of your kids," she chuckled. "I mean if you spend a few hours a day playing with Clementine, you're not going to miss anything from Elizabeth. Except maybe a really smelly diaper and some ear splitting crying."

"What if she says her first word and I'm not there?"

"James," Kate smiled. "You're adorable. What if she says her first word while I'm taking my walk with Claire? Or during one of our alone times. I never expected you to be so in to being a daddy."

"I never did either," he answered. "But from the minute that she was born-I just don't want her or you to be alone."

"It's like I said, we're not alone James. We're gonna be fine. Tomorrow I think you should continue your swimming lessons with Clem. She hasn't even gone near the water since Elizabeth was born."

"Ok, if it will make you happy-"

"Hey, no-don't do me any favors Sawyer...do it for Clementine," she interrupted.

"Ok," he nodded. "Tomorrow I'll hang out with Clementine."

"Daddy!" Clementine whispered loudly outside of the tent.

"What's wrong?" he sat up quickly, and pulled back the tent flap. Clementine was standing in front of him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. Sawyer picked her up and started leaving the tent.

"No!" she screamed. "I stay here!"

"Ok," he whispered. "Ok, we'll stay here."

He sat back down and continued to hold her. He waited until she calmed down before asking her what happened.

"I'm gonna go get mommy ok," he said.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Stay with me. Mommy gone."

"Mommy's gone?" he asked. "Where is she?"

"She left with the scary man," she answered. "She said goodbye."

"Ok," he whispered. He held Clementine closely and rocked her. "Here, stay here with Kate. I'll be right back."

He stood up and Clementine clutched on to his leg.

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Ok," he said. "I'm going to go see where mommy is, you gonna come with me?"

"No," she whined. "I scared. Stay here."

"Ok," he nodded. He put Clementine down and laid down next to her. Clementine went to sleep somewhat quickly and as soon as she was sleeping Sawyer stood up.

"I need to see if Cassidy is really gone," he whispered. "I'll be right back Freckles."

He kissed Kate on the cheek and left the tent. He ran toward Cassidy's tent and went inside. Sure enough Cassidy was gone. He sighed deeply and started walking back to the tent. He saw Jack and Juliet sitting by a fire and walked up to them.

"Did you see anything?" Sawyer asked. "Cassidy's gone."

"No," Jack answered. "Sorry. We actually just came out here. She's gone?"

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "I guess I'm gonna go find her tomorrow. I can't believe this. Nothing for months and then they come back for her? Why would they want her? I don't understand it."

"I don't know," Juliet shrugged. "Maybe they-I don't know. You would think that after living with them for 3 years I would have started to realize the method behind their madness, but I don't."

"Do either of you wanna come with me tomorrow?" he asked. "I could go alone, but it would probably take longer."

"Sure," Juliet replied. "I will."

"Ok," he whispered. "Goodnight."

When he got back to his own tent Kate was sleeping peacefully. He laid down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Clementine had felt Sawyer come back and cuddled against him. She put her small arms around him and he sighed.

"It's alright," he whispered, knowing that she was still sleeping. He was mainly telling himself.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered behind him. He carefully moved Clementine's arms off of him and turned over to face Kate.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Cassidy," she answered.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "She's gone. I'm going to find her tomorrow. And before you get upset again it has nothing to do with me. Clementine needs her mommy. So-"

"I know," she nodded. "It's alright. I think you should go. I love you Sawyer, so that means that I have to trust you. And I do."

"Thanks," he responded. "And Freckles, I love you too, so there's no way in hell I'm gonna just let Cassidy come in here and steal me away."

"I know," she stated. "And you know what? I'll come with you. I'll leave Elizabeth with Jack or Claire or someone."

"Babe I don't want you to do that," he said. "I think you should stay here with the baby."

"But I want to," she argued. "I need to actually. I haven't gone on any treks into the jungle in forever...in like 8 months. Do you not want me to come? You know I'm a way better tracker than you."

"I do want you to come," he answered. "But I don't want you to be away from Elizabeth. And who knows how long this is gonna take. What if it takes a few days? Are you just gonna let Elizabeth go hungry?"

"Dammit you're right," she sighed. "Ok...well then when you come home, we should have a few hours at least alone. We really haven't had any time by ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," he said quietly. He kissed her softly. She started kissing back and then quickly backed away.

"Well if nothing was gonna happen with just Lizzie in here, you know sure as hell, nothing will happen with Clementine in here."

"I know, I know," he nodded. He hugged her tightly. "Night Freckles."

**A/N: Please review! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There will probably be one more chapter after this one. This is also an extra long chapter too.**

The next morning Sawyer woke up to Clementine shaking him awake.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," she repeated over and over. He finally woke up and rolled over.

"I'm up," he grumbled.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Oh," he whispered. "I dunno. I'm gonna go find her today ok?"

He started to get ready to go. Clementine continued to ask him questions. Half the time he didn't know the answers to them, but he made something up to get her to shut up. He was about to leave the tent when he heard screaming. He quickly left the tent and saw Cassidy looking into her tent.

"Sawyer!" she yelled, noticing him standing behind her. "Is she ok? Is Clementine with you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "What the hell is going on? Where did you come from? Where the hell were you? Clementine was scared to death."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry. I had to go with them. Ben...he came and told me that I had to go with him. He said that if I didn't he would do something to Clementine. So I needed to go."

"Ok, well Clementine is fine," he mumbled. "I'm glad you're ok."

He started to leave and go back to his tent. Cassidy sighed deeply and went after him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to face her again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I'm sorry that I kissed you. I just didn't know what I was doing. Clementine wasn't the only one who missed you those 2 and a half years. I missed you."

"You've said that already," he replied. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but-you know that nothing can happen. I love Kate."

"Did you ever love me?" she asked quietly. "When you told me you loved me...you just sounded-I mean I know you were a professional, but I saw the look in your eyes when you told me. Did you love me?"

"Cass don't do this," he whispered. "I'm going to get Clementine. She was worried about you."

He walked away from her quickly. He ducked into the tent and sighed deeply. The truth was that he cared a lot about Cassidy. At the time he didn't want to love her because he knew he had to con her.

"Tiny, mommy's back," he said quietly. "She's waiting for you."

Clementine ran out of the tent excitedly. Sawyer looked at his feet and then over at Kate who was still sleeping. He laid down and put his hand on her cheek. Kate opened her eyes and smiled slowly.

"Hmm," she whispered. "Are you gettin' ready to leave?"

"Cass is back," he replied. "So I'm stayin' right here."

"Is she ok?" Kate asked. "I mean-they didn't hurt her did they?"

"I honestly don't know what they did to her," he shrugged. "I kind of have a feeling they're not done with her."

"I'm just glad that she's back," she answered.

"No you're not," he chuckled.

"Yeah...I am," she responded. "I don't want to hate her any more...but if it's true that she kissed you..."

"She didn't mean anything by it," he said. "She already apologized for it too. I just don't want you guys to hate each other...we have to live with her right?"

"I just-I don't hate her," Kate replied. "But I am gonna have a little talk with her. You're mine...she can't-"

"Stop," he whispered. "I thought you said it doesn't matter. I thought you said that you weren't going to let her take me from you...you gotta just trust me ok?"

"I do trust you," she answered. "It's her I don't trust. If she keeps kissing you..."

"She won't," he answered. "I won't let her. Just-I'm gonna go see if Clementine wants to play. I can't be with you when you're acting like this-"

Sawyer started to stand up, but Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She kissed him softly and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Wait right here."

She quickly stood up and took the baby with her. She walked over to where Jack and Juliet were sitting in the sand.

"Hey Jack, do you mind watching her for a minute?" Kate asked.

"How long is a minute?" he questioned with a smile.

"I dunno," she chuckled. "How long do you want to give me?"

"An hour?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded. "Thanks."

She kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled at Jack. She walked back to the tent, and when she got there she heard voices coming from the tent.

"Cass," Sawyer started. "I know that, but I-"

Kate heard the smacking sound of a kiss.

"Don't," he said. "Just leave ok. Tell Tiny that I'll take her swimming later on. Kate's gonna be back any minute, so please just leave."

"Why?" Cassidy asked. "Are you embarrassed? You afraid she's gonna think something's going on? Because Sawyer, no matter how hard you try...no matter what you tell yourself and her...we're always going to be connected. And I'm always going to have feelings for you."

"Get out," Kate stated, entering the tent. "Leave him alone. He doesn't love you. Get out."

"I-I didn't mean-" Cassidy began.

"I don't really care what you do or don't mean to do Cassidy. And I do realize that Sawyer will always have to be part of your life because of Clementine, but-I have an hour to spend with him without our baby to interrupt us, so please leave so that we can spend some time together."

Cassidy sighed and stood up. She walked out of the tent. Kate glared at Sawyer and took a deep breath. She looked away from Sawyer and didn't speak.

"She-," he started.

"I don't care Sawyer," she sighed. "Jack has Elizabeth for an hour, but...I'm not really in the mood for anything any more."

Sawyer leaned forward and kissed her softly. She kissed back, but Sawyer could tell that she still wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I am too," she sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure that you didn't call her in here."

"Well she wanted to talk...I didn't tell her to leave until she-" he began.

"I know that she tried kissing you again. And I also know that you pushed her away. I'm just-I'm tired. I love you so much, but-"

"I love you," he interrupted. "You don't have to worry about Cassidy. If she tries anything else I'm gonna-well I don't really know what I'm gonna do...but she better hope that she stops. I'm not going to ever stop spending time with Clementine, but if I can help it, I am going to stay away from Cass...so you said we have an hour?"

"Probably less than that," she whispered.

"Well I don't think the doc is gonna come lookin' for us if the hour is up," he replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," she responded. He leaned forward and kissed her. They laid down and continued to kiss.

"Kate?" Jack's voice was on the other side of the tent. Sawyer grumbled something under his breath and Kate sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Elizabeth ok?"

"She's fine," he nodded.

"Then what the hell are you doing here Jackass?" Sawyer asked from inside the tent.

"I just-I wanted to let you know that I saw Cassidy leaving the tent a few minutes ago, so I figured you probably want more time," he stated.

"Jack, that's not why you would come down here," Kate chuckled. "I mean why would you come down here to tell us we get more time. What's the matter with Elizabeth?"

"She has a small fever. It's nothing to worry about, but I didn't want you to freak out when I gave her back. She's a little fussy right now, but Juliet's getting her to calm down."

"Fine," Kate answered. "But if anything else happens I need to know. Please Jack-"

"Don't worry," he replied. "She'll be ok."

Kate laid back down and took a deep breath. Sawyer pulled her into a hug. She was breathing unevenly. Sawyer could tell she was fighting back the urge to freak out.

"She'll be ok," Sawyer stated. "She's gonna be just fine. And the doc is with her so..."

"I know," she nodded. "You're right. It's just a fever...but she's so-"

"Kate, she's gonna be ok," he interrupted. "And Jack said that he was going to come get us if anything happened ok?"

"Ok," she whispered. She took another deep breath and leaned against him again. He looked down at her and kissed her softly. They continued to kiss each other. Sawyer helped Kate out of her shirt. She wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them seemed to hear Clementine yelling outside of the tent.

"Daddy!" she screamed loudly. He finally heard her and sat up.

"Clementine," he said quietly opening the tent flap. "What's the matter? Where's your mama?"

"She left again," she answered with a small sob.

"Ok," he whispered. "Com' ere."

Sawyer stood up and left the tent, bringing Clementine with him. Kate started to follow him. Sawyer started to head toward the jungle.

"Sawyer wait," Kate called. "I don't think you should go alone."

"She's right," Ben stated coming out of the trees, holding a gun to Cassidy's head.

"Baby close your eyes!" Cassidy yelled.

"Mama!" she yelled back.

"Close your eyes!" Cassidy said again. Kate looked from Ben to Cassidy, and then to Sawyer. She had a small flashback of the cages when Sawyer was telling her to close her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked.

"The kid," Ben replied. "We need to take Cassidy and Clementine."

"Why?" he questioned.

"They're going home," he answered. "They're both going back to what people call civilization."

"Why? Why are you letting us go?" she asked.

"Because we don't need you any more."

"Why did you even bring us here in the first place then?" she questioned.

"So that he could meet his daughter," Ben answered. "Say goodbye James...you're never going to see her again."

Sawyer brought his hands into fists. Kate watched his face turn red. He looked like he was going to cry, and Kate was sure that he would have if she wasn't standing there. He held Clementine in his arms and hugged her.

"It's ok," he whispered. "That man is lying. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Bye," he stated. He handed Clementine to Cassidy and they both looked at each other remorsefully.

"Bye Sawyer," Cassidy whispered. She walked with Ben into the jungle. Sawyer stalked back to the tent, ignoring Kate's attempts at comforting him. He was walking quickly. Kate had to jog to keep up with him.

"Sawyer slow down," she called. He went into the tent, and Kate still followed him.

"Kate, you gotta leave me alone right now ok?" he asked.

"No," she replied. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. She expected him to push her away, but he didn't. "It's gonna be ok."

"I guess you won't have to worry about Cassidy stealing me from you," he mumbled.

"Sawyer, I never wanted them to take Clementine away from you," she said quietly. "I know how much you love that little girl."

"You know, it's kinda funny. I never wanted a kid. I never wanted Clementine. When Cassidy told me that I had a daughter...I told her there was no way that she was mine. But now that I-I've had the whole year to get to know her...this just sucks, you know."

"I know," she nodded. "I can't imagine what I would do if those bastards took Elizabeth."

"They ain't takin' her from us Kate," he sighed. "I'm gonna go get her right now."

"Sawyer, slow down...settle down. We're gonna get out of here. We're gonna be rescued and you're gonna see Clementine again ok?" she replied.

"No," he shook his head. "Ben is going to see that we never get off this damn island. I'll be right back. I'm getting Lizzie from Jack."

He left the tent before Kate could argue again. She sighed deeply and shook her head. She didn't really believe that Clementine and Cassidy were going to be gone from the island. She didn't even know if Ben knew how to get off the island. She waited for Sawyer for 15 minutes before she got up to go find him.

"Jack, have you seen Sawyer? What are you still doing with Elizabeth?" she asked, noticing that he was still holding the baby.

"I haven't seen Sawyer at all," he replied giving her a strange look.

"Dammit James," she whispered to herself mostly, but loudly enough for Jack to hear her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ben came back," she answered. "He took Cassidy and Clementine and told Sawyer that he would never see them again. Sawyer went after them."

"Go on," he chuckled. "I know you're itching for an adventure."

"You'll look after Elizabeth for me?" she asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I thought I'd just leave a 2 month old to fend for herself."

"Thanks Jack," she smiled. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran into the jungle, after the foot prints that Sawyer had left. As she tracked him she could tell that she was already beginning to catch up to him.

"Sawyer!" she yelled. "Wait up! I can help you if you jus-"

She found him sitting on the jungle floor with his head hung. At first she thought he was just trying to catch his breath and/or crying.

"James," she whispered. She walked over to him and he fell over.

"Sawyer!" she yelled. "Sawyer wake up!"

She shook him and tried to wake him up. Nothing she was doing was working. She checked his pulse, but she couldn't feel it. She didn't know if it was because she couldn't find it, or he really was dead.

"Sawyer, please don't-don't leave me here all alone," she half sobbed. She bent down and kissed his lips softly. She felt him move and wake up.

"Hmm," he said pulling back. "That's much better than having a banana thrown at me."

"Oh god," she whispered and hugged him. "I was so afraid. What happened to you?"

"Ben," he mumbled. "He knocked me out. Told me not to try to follow."

"Ben punched you out?" she asked. "You're almost a foot taller than him."

"Hey, what can I say...I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing...he caught me off guard."

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Everything is going-"

"Shut up ok?" he snapped. He saw the hurt look on Kate's face. "Look I'm sorry. Just stop telling me that everything is ok, or that it's going to be. I don't even care any more. I just want to go back to camp and-and finish what we never got to really start."

"You can't be serious," she half scoffed.

"I am," he replied. "It's time to get on with my life. My daughter and her mother are gone...it doesn't matter any more. I'm not a hero and I never will be...the going back for people is your job description...not mine."

"Are you still holding that against me? Are you still mad at me for going back to get Jack?" she asked. "I mean come on...you know that I only did that because I had to...and did you even notice the look on my face when I did come back? I've never hugged Jack like that."

"I know," he nodded. "I don't hold it against you...all I'm saying is that I ain't some hero. I'm not the guy who goes after the damsel in distress."

"What if it were me?" she asked. "I mean-I know this is girly and stupid, but-would you come after me?"

"You know Freckles, I think I just might," he replied.

**FLASH-FORWARD-The first time Sawyer accuses Kate of having an affair. Plus part of the flashback from 2 chapters ago.**

It had only been a month since they were rescued. Neither Kate or Sawyer wanted to get real jobs. Neither of them had ever really had a real job. Kate had done odd jobs since the time she was 24 when she went on the run. Sawyer's only job had been conning beautiful/dumb women. Kate didn't want to stay home with Elizabeth. She was almost 2. Kate had gotten a job at a diner as a waitress. Sawyer stayed home during the days with Elizabeth. He had a night job as a janitor. He absolutely hated his job, and half the time he would skip it completely. Kate kept warning him that he was going to get fired, but he didn't care. If he did get fired he would be able to spend the time with Kate, which was fine by him. When they left the island they had left back Juliet. It killed Jack. Ben had captured her the same day that rescue came. Jack didn't want to leave her there, but Ben threatened to kill her if he didn't, so he left her behind. Jack became completely distant with everyone. The only person he would ever contact was Kate. Sometimes he'd ask to meet her. She almost always went when he requested it. It drove Sawyer absolutely crazy, but he knew he couldn't tell her not to go. The phone rang. It was nearly 10:00 and Kate wasn't back yet from work. Usually she worked from 10 in the morning to 6 at night. A lot of times she would pick up extra shifts, which would also annoy Sawyer to no end, but he wasn't going to tell her how to live her life.

"Kate, where the hell are you?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry," her voice said. "I didn't...I should have called, but I picked up an extra shift, and then Jack called. I'm going to see him right now. I should be back in about an hour."

"But Kate-" he stated. The dial tone sounded in his ear and he let out a deep breath. He blew out the candles he had lit. He went into Elizabeth's room and looked in on her. She was sleeping soundly. Every day she was looking more and more like Kate. He took a deep breath and went back to his and Kate's bedroom. He opened the drawer by the bed and looked at the letter that he got from Clementine a week ago. He had found Cassidy as soon as he got back...it only took him a week to find her. He wrote a letter to Clementine the day he found out where they lived. He laid down in the bed and waited for Kate to come home.

------------

Kate was standing outside Jack's apartment. She knew that he hadn't been the same since they got back. She saw Jack as much as she could. Whenever Jack called her he always sounded so desperate so she felt like she had to see him. Jack opened the door and coaxed Kate inside.

"How are you doin'?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he lied. "I just-I miss you Kate."

Without warning he went toward her and kissed her. She backed away and glared at him slightly.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Please Kate," he said.

"You don't love me though," she told him. "You just miss her. I know that you feel guilty and you feel responsible. We have to stop seeing each other Jack. I have to-I have to try and save what Sawyer and I have left."

"I do feel really guilty about leaving Juliet behind," he responded. "But I'm in love with you. I miss you Kate."

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm engaged to Sawyer."

"I don't see a ring," he added.

"Yeah, well first off he doesn't have the money yet ok?" she asked, defensively. "But we've lived together for over 2 years...whether on or off the island. So we're pretty much a family."

"But you aren't married yet?" Jack asked.

"No," she answered. "But I am-Jack I'm pregnant. I haven't even told him yet. I need to-I need to be with him. I need to be with the father of my children. I came from such a broken home Jack. My step-dad ended up being my real dad...do you know how much that screwed with my mind. I can't screw my kid's lives up. And I love Sawyer. That's what's important to me. And while you're really important to me too Jack...I love him and I have to-I need to be with him."

"Ok," he stated. "Bye Kate."

Kate drove home and she was both upset and happy. She was going to tell Sawyer she was pregnant as soon as she got home. She was going to save her relationship with him. They were going to get married and love each other.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed coming into the house.

"Shh!" he whispered. "Lizzie's sleepin' and if you wake her-"

Too late...Elizabeth was crying. Both Kate and Sawyer went into her room to settle her down. Kate picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair. She quickly got her to go back to sleep, and then she led Sawyer back to the bedroom.

"Honey," she whispered.

"Why are you calling me honey?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously. "You never call me honey. That's just not you. You freaking slept with him didn't you? Well I hope it was good Kate."

"No!" she sobbed. "I-I didn't sleep with him Sawyer."

"I don't believe you," he replied.

"I'm pregnant ok?" she scoffed. "Goodnight Sawyer."

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat down on the cold tiled floor and dissolved into tears. She knew the only reason he was so quick to accuse her was because he had been thinking that since the first time that she told him she had been seeing Jack again. She knew that he thought she was still in love with Jack. And even though she tried telling him she wasn't...she was never convincing, and she never fought him on it. She just let him believe that she still loved Jack. She waited for a few minutes before picking herself up, splashing cool water on her face and going back into the bedroom. When she opened the bathroom door Sawyer was standing in front of her.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she whispered. He hugged her tightly. The hug was always the way that they communicated. Their hugs said 'I'm sorry, I forgive, and I love you' all at the same time. Kate sniffled back tears and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

**1 and a half years later**

Kate drove to see Jack for the last time. Now she would only occasionally take his calls, but most of the time she would send his calls to her voice mail. He never left a complete message. He would start speaking and then hang up in the middle of his thoughts. As she pulled up to the meeting place and saw him, she decided it was best to take the rings off her finger. She and Sawyer got married 2 months after she found out she was pregnant with Joey. She didn't want to get married with a big pregnant belly, and neither of them wanted to wait till after he was born. They got married in Las Vegas. Although it might not mean a lot to everyone, it was a perfect small ceremony for them. Kate thought that it would put Jack right over the edge if he knew they got married.

After she talked to him she went back to her car and put the rings back on her finger. She knew that she wouldn't go back to see him. She knew that it was the last time that she would see him.

**FLASH-FORWARD OVER**

When Sawyer and Kate arrived back at camp with no Cassidy and Clementine, everyone was worried about how Sawyer would react. Surprisingly he went back his old ways. He was already joking with people and flirting with Kate in public. He walked over to Jack and took the baby from him. Kate followed him down the beach and the two of them sat there by themselves with the baby.

"Freckles...do you wanna try to have tonight to ourselves?" he asked.

"If that's what you want," she answered with a smile.

"It isn't what I want," he replied. "It's what I need."

She chuckled softly and leaned against his shoulder. Sawyer took the arm that wasn't holding Elizabeth and wrapped it around Kate. He kissed her softly.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a month. Sawyer never talked about Clementine. Kate knew better than to bring her or Cassidy up. He would hardly ever leave Kate's side. Kate was sitting, leaning against Sawyer. They both were watching the sun set. She was holding the baby in her arms. Kate saw the boat first. She sat up and looked out toward the water. 

"A boat!" she exclaimed. She stood up and shielded her eyes from the sun set. "Do-do you see it?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I do. It's a boat."

"We're saved," she whispered.

**FLASH-FORWARD**

Sawyer sighed deeply to himself. It had only been a week since Kate had seen Jack for the last time. He knew that Kate missed him already. He knew that Kate just wanted to help Jack.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth yelled to him. She jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Play with me."

"Well, what should we play?" he asked.

"Will you read?" she questioned. He nodded at her and she jumped back off his lap. She ran over to the small book shelf that had her children's books on it. She brought over a stack of books and crawled back on his lap. He read 2 books, and was about to start the third when the door opened. Kate came into the room and Elizabeth ran toward her and jumped in her arms.

"So, how is Mia today?" he asked. Mia was Kate's new name. They had been in the same place for over over 2 years. Kate loved it there. Sawyer really couldn't care less where they lived. Since he hated his job with a passion, it didn't matter where they lived as long as Kate was with him.

"Mia got fired," she mumbled sitting next to him, still carrying Elizabeth. "We have to leave."

"What?" he asked.

"They know it's me. We have to leave now," she said sadly.

"It's gonna be ok Kate," he assured her. "I mean-I know you're gonna miss the doc, but if we have to go...then we have to go. I'm not letting you go to jail. I can't-"

"Ok," she said. "Let's just-pack."

She stood up and went back into the room. Sawyer looked down at Elizabeth, who obviously didn't know any thing of what's going on. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back Lizzie," he stated. "I'm gonna go talk to mommy."

Sawyer got back to the bedroom and Kate was frantically packing a bag. She was throwing everything in the suitcases, without bothering to fold anything neatly. She didn't even notice Sawyer standing there, and kept looking up to look out the window.

"Freckles," he started.

"They're here!" she exclaimed. "The police are here. They're walking up the front walk right now."

Sure enough a few seconds later the doorbell rung through the house. Kate continued to pack frantically as Sawyer left the room.

"I get it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She began to run toward the door. Sawyer caught her before she got there.

"Gotcha," he said. "I'll get the door. You can help I guess. But we're gonna pretend mommy's not here ok?"

"But she is," Elizabeth answered.

"I know, but it's a secret," he whispered. He opened the door still holding on to Elizabeth who was wriggling from his arms.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still trying to control the little girl.

"Yes," the officer answered. "I was told that this woman lives here."

The officer handed Sawyer a picture of Kate. It was the picture of her mugshot. Sawyer shook his head and handed it back to him.

"She doesn't live here," he mumbled. "It's just me and the small fry."

"And Doey!" Elizabeth argued. "And Mommy Mia."

"Who?" the officer asked.

"My son, Joey," Sawyer answered, keeping completley calm.

"And mommy Mia? Who's that?" the officer questioned. "The woman at the diner said that she hired a woman named Mia, and she ended up being Katherine Austen."

"Mommy Mia, is her nanny," Sawyer replied. "But she doesn't live with us. She's just here a lot, it sometimes seems like it right Lizzie? Why don't you go play with Joe?"

"Ok daddy," he put her down and she ran back into the house.

"Mia, the woman who turned out to be Kate...she had a daughter named Lizzie."

"Well the only Mia I know is our nanny, and she's a full time nanny...so I know that she doesn't have time to work at a dinner too. Now if you don't mind, I have a 3 year old and an 8 month old that are alone in the house. Have a good day."

Sawyer shut the door, and amazingly the officer left. He walked back into the house and Kate seemed to have already packed all their clothes, including all the kids clothes. She had 3 suitcases, two big ones and a little one.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go."

Sawyer was driving fast. He was trying to be calm, but he knew he was speeding.

"Sawyer slow the hell down," Kate stated. "If you get pulled over for speeding, we're screwed."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm sorry."

He slowed down, and calmed down too. He told himself that everything would work out. He saw the blinking blue and red lights in his mirror. He swore under his breath and pulled over. Kate pulled the blanket that she was using over her head to cover her face, and pretended she was sleeping. Sawyer unrolled the window and smiled nervously at the officer.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

"Was I speeding?" he tried.

"Yes sir you were," he replied. "And funny enough as soon as you passed me, you slowed down. I actually pulled you over also because we're looking for a fugitive who may or may not be heading out of the state. You're driving was a little suspicious."

"All I've got with me is my kids," he answered.

"Who's that?" the officer asked, pointing at Kate's hidden body.

"My daughter," Sawyer replied. "She had been driving for 8 hours...I just took over, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake her up."

"What's her name and age?" he asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Sawyer scoffed. He paused for a minute and then answered the question. "Her name is Kelly, and she's 17 ok?"

"Ok," he nodded. "If you see a pretty girl with curly brown hair...give us a call. I have something important to tell her."

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked. "I thought you said she was a fugitive."

"Well she is, but the charges against her have been dropped. She was on that plane crash...you know-wait a minute. You're that guy-you were in the news right after the crash talking about how Kate Austen was the mother of your children, and she died on the island...Ms. Austen?"

The officer shined his flashlight on Kate's body and she apprehensively took her head out from underneath it.

"Ms. Austen?" he asked again.

"Mrs. Ford now," she whispered.

"I need to talk to you ok?" he questioned. "I'm not taking you in, and you're not in trouble. You're free. The charges against you have been dropped. We've been trying to find you for a long time."

"You must not have been trying very hard," she chuckled. "I've been living in LA for the past 2 and a half years...since we were rescued."

"Why did you tell your employer that you were a fugitive?" he asked.

"They found out about it," she shrugged. "They figured out who I was."

"Well you're free Ms. Au-Mrs. Ford. You can go back to your life," he answered. The officer walked away from the car and Kate looked at Sawyer. The tears were streaming down her face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Let's still go," she smiled. "Let's just get out of here. Let's go to Kansas...that's where Cassidy and Clementine are right?"

"What about the doc?" he asked. "You just gonna leave him all alone."

"I don't mean forever Sawyer," she laughed. "I mean on vacation. When we get back home-we can both get better jobs, and-just start over or something."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

**FLASH-FORWARD OVER**

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get rescued?" Kate asked quietly.

"I'm gonna sleep in a real bed, and eat real food. And then-I'm gonna marry you Kate Austen. What about you?"

"Take a shower," she replied.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok so that was the last chappy. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
